Unwritten
by whittney
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was dying, pooled in her own blood when Grimmjow found her. He was injured himself, but he carried her away from death for reasons unknown even to himself. GrimRuki
1. Chapter 1

****

This story is for my sister who is very fond of Rukia.

As for the characters, i just burrowed them.

For the readers, please give your comments.

* * *

Unwritten

* * *

_**Blood spluttered**_ on the floor. The cold air around the space made it impossible for her to control the shudder that rippled her body. Her own power was already fading, already turning against her as the ice that she had brought out froze her blood.

Rukia slowly fell, her eyes closing gradually and the image of her loved ones played in her eyes. She could feel the life fading out from her. She could feel the cold fear as she struggled to fight the succumbing darkness.

As her body touched the ground, she instantly felt that everything would end right there. She knew that it was her end…

She closed her eyes and gave in to the comfort of the dark…

* * *

**_Grimmjaw con_**tinued to walk, his own blood staining the floor. Over and over, he cursed Kurosaki Ichigo for stepping at him and Noitra for trying to cut him off. He needed to flee in order to regain his depleted energy or he won't be able to defeat those bastards.

He adjusted his gaze. He thought he saw something white, something lofty far away. He looked at it and his own foot walked toward it. It was getting closer and closer now and he realized that it was an ice. The air was already freezing, the ice starting to melt down. It would be handy in preventing loss of blood.

He was already starting to loose consciousness and he can't afford to black out there. No way. He would be as good as dead. He brought out his sword and put a cut on his shoulder. He looked ahead. Now, his fate is on his own hand.

He slumped as he reached the very first ice. His view wavered but he pushed himself to move on, to move forward. He had reached so far.

He looked up as he walked. He hated his situation; he hated everything that had happened to him. He hated very much Aizen and his two followers. Shinigamis being the leader of hollows! The very thought angers him.

He stumbled as his knees folded and he came face to face to a shinigami. The one he saw at the human world. The one he saw with Kurosaki. The Kuchiki.

Her face was pale and bloody and he knew that the ice around the place only prevented her from loosing so much blood. She could be dead now.

Grimmjaw closed his eyes for a moment because of nausea. he pushed himself up and looked at the woman. The ice around her was scarlet.

He continued to walk but something made him look back again. He hesitated but found himself kneeling towards Rukia. She was barely breathing and he could finish her off now.

He looked at her hand, still clutching her sword before returning his gaze to her face. He stared at it for a moment and decided that it was futile to stay at the place. The other shinigamis could be here a moment once they notice the absence of the woman's reiatsu. It was imperative to leave already.

Grimmjaw looked up again and stood.

Two trails of blood marked the floor as Grimmjaw continued to walk, carrying with him Rukia's body.

* * *

hmmm...

chapter one finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

He surfaced in and out. Being a hollow and with the spirit particles around the place, he could heal fast. His wounds were already closing.

Grimmjaw stared at the shinigami who was still lying, unconscious. He knew nothing of them except that shinigamis and hollows aren't drinking buddies, save the three traitors. This woman was a shinigami, and she was an enemy. Their kind's mortal enemy.

He still could not fathom why he chose to save her, although he knew not if he succeeded. She did not yet wake up but she had stirred a bit a moment ago. It was a good sign.

However, what should he do about her now? The idea of saving her to kill her again was rather ridiculous. Perhaps he could use her to lower the morale of the other shinigamis. Especially that bastard Kurosaki.

He stood up. He could see the view of the Las Noches. He could not yet think of things now. He deserted a fight, he saved a shinigami and now, he was hiding his ass. Perhaps he was a humiliation.

None of it registered to him. Survival was his forte. He doesn't give a rat's ass about the King's key and that Aizen bastard. He wanted his own, and he can't stomach the idea of him bowing to a shinigami.

He heard a moan and he turned to see the woman stir again. He wanted to wake her up so that he knew what to do to her. He can't decide yet.

His wish seemed to have been heard for the woman's eyes slowly opened. She looked at him blankly and then at the surroundings. Grimmjaw walked towards her spot.

It was one of those moments that she hated the most. Rukia cursed silently as the image of what she thought was her savior cleared. _No way!_ How the hell did she end up with the man? And did he save her? The thought was impossible and yet she was breathing, she was alive.

She looked up and froze as her eyes met his. He was looking at her, his eyes cold. She could not turn away her own gaze and it was then that he turned away abruptly.

She let out the breathe she hadn't realized she held and looked at the man's back. She felt her body and knew that her injuries healed but her power was still weak.

Grimmjaw did not look at her when he spoke. "You were stupid to come inside Hueco Mundo with just a small army. What are you, heroes?"

His voice was still the same arrogant, harsh and bloody hard that Rukia suppressed the urge to snap back at him. She chose to close her mouth.

"Now that you're under my hand, you will do what I want." He turned slightly and rested his gaze on her. The unspoken _or else_ was there.

"What is it you want?" Rukia asked, her voice surprisingly hoarse. She needed some water. Damn, her throat was dry.

He did not answer and merely looked out.

"You saved me only to use me?" she asked, unable to stop herself. Nonsense.

This time, Grimmjaw turned to her. They stared at each other for a moment, each unwilling to give up. Rukia was the one who looked away. Her eyes darted to and fro, looking for her sword and spotted it. It was lying on the table, clear from blood.

"You won't do anything stupid, or I'll end your life at once." Grimmjaw said stiffly and walked towards the table. He lifted her sword and studied it, like he had done so many times while the lady was asleep.

Rukia watched him and noted the slight difference of the one she saw at the Karakura town and the one with her. Grimmjaw was somewhat disturbed.

She took a deep breath. She must calm her nerve or else she'll end up dead again. What happened to the others?

"You regain your strength." He said as he slowly put the sword down and walked out.

Rukia was left staring at him. What was that?

She stared at the ceiling. What's gonna happen now? Is Ichigo and Renji and the others alright? She hoped that Soul Society will give them help. She badly hoped for it.

As for her, she could handle herself. She knew she could. She stared at her sword again, feeling its power ease her heart.

Yes, she could take care of herself.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_She stayed_** where he had left her, pondering her situation. She never thought to live again, not that she wanted to die. It was just ironic to know that a hollow, more so an espada, was the one who saved her.

She did not want to feel anything towards enemies, least of all gratitude. Such is a weakness.

But that man saved her, and even if it made her feel sick, she owed him her life.

But even if she owed him her life, here she was, plotting for her escape. She can't just stay there and wait to be used, or worse to be killed _again._ No way.

She stared at her sword which lay still at the same spot she had first seen it. For the man to leave it there, he must have taken precautions should she try to make wrong moves. Damn.

Her thoughts wandered to where the others were. They could still be out there, fighting. And Inoue, she hoped she was alright. She shifted and stared at the ceiling.

Now that she had time to think of it, she was in a room but not in Las Noches. She could see the enormous palace. So, where are they then?

Her thoughts continued to play until she slept. It was dreamless but still she woke up, disturbed.

When she gazed around, she found out why.

Grimmjow was at the far side of the room, asleep. His features were still taut, the arrogance still there. His sword was on his side.

She watched him sleep and sat up silently. Now was her time.

She tiptoed and reached for her katana. Once her hand touched the sword, she felt its response to her. She sighed with the comfort of it.

She looked up to see if the man woke and took a deep breath. She was at his side in a split second. She lifted her sword, her mouth open, ready to make the chant for a destructive magic when suddenly, she felt something.

Before she could move, she was already on the floor, her hands held tightly at her back. Grimmjow's grip was strong, Rukia winced.

"I told you, woman."

The voice wasn't angry, it was cold. She tried to see his face but the angle made her neck stiff. Her katana was meters away; she wished she had done the magic first.

"I could end you right now."

Rukia tried to move but he seemed to have strapped her well enough. She frantically searched for something she could use against him but to no avail. She closed her eyes.

Grimmjow watched her as she closed her eyes and he saw her emotions playing all over her face. Brave. Stupid.

The grip loosened and Rukia opened her eyes. Grimmjow was standing on her side, his face unreadable. He looked at her, his eyes searching for something and Rukia saw something pass before he turned away abruptly and vanish to thin air.

She remained where she was, unsure of what to do. What the hell is happening? He could have killed her right there and then but he did not. He could have insulted her but he did not. He just looked at her.

That stare, it made her insides waver. It was cold and almost evil.

She leaned her forehead on the floor, unwilling to let pity rule over her emotions. Feeling the hard stone, she remained like that until she slept.

Grimmjow watched her from where he stood. She seemed nothing to do but fight her inner turmoil and she seemed to have no escape than slumber.

In a second, Rukia was on his arms and he was slowly placing her to her bed. She looked tired, and the wound at her back and shoulder opened, the blood staining the sheet.

He reached for her arm and touched it, feeling the muscles contract as they were forcefully closed. He did the same to her back.

After a moment, he dropped his arm at his side.

It's time to make a move before something unexpected happens. He could still feel the rising reiatsu of Noitra and Kurosaki. He wondered how long the shinigami could last, considering Noitra's energy. However, other spirit power was bothering him. Who could it be? It was familiar, it was the same as what they have. A fellow esapada? But who?

He looked out. Whoever it was, he doesn't give a damn. Right now, what to do with _her?_ His eyes moved to where Rukia was and then back to the view of Las Noches.

* * *

here's the third chapter...

hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_Ichigo turn_**ed around, and was on time to dodge the blade of his enemy. Damn! He was like Kenpachi!

"Hah! That Grimmjow! To think that he was defeated, it was laughable."

Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto when he heard the comment.

"Let's see, you must be interesting enough for Aizen to give you slight of his attention." Noitra continued and turned to where Inoue was. "…and that woman was useful enough for us."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant that she had served us well, right, woman?" he sent Inoue a wide grin. Ichigo charged.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo froze in the air and turned to see who it was. A woman was standing beside Inoue. Nel? Could it be? What happened?

"Nel?"

Noitra looked at the woman too for a minute of fear before he smiled widely. "Now, you've come back, Neliel."

The green haired woman stared at Ichigo with great intensity. "Ichigo, I will continue the fight. You heal."

"What happened? Nel, how did you turn to be like that?"

"That man out there is the same man I knew way back then. Ichigo, this is now our fight. Let me." She said her voice soft unlike the small Nel he met.

"But Nel—"

"This will be short."

Before he could react, Nel was already at par with Noitra. He watched, amazed at the greatness of her power. Inoue came at his side.

"Let me heal those wounds, Kurusaki-kun."

He looked blankly at Inoue. "Huh?...oh, yeah."

He sat as Inoue started to work and might have slept had he not noticed something strange. What is it? He looked around.

Rukia.

_Her reiatsu! It's gone!_

He back straightened immediately and stared at Inoue who was surprised of his action.

"Kurosaki-kun?'

"Inoue, can you feel Rukia's reiatsu?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kuchiki-san? Oh, now that you mentioned it, there's nothing…no, it's faint." She said as she concentrated in locating the reiatsu.

Ichigo stood and looked far beyond what his eyes could see. _Rukia…_

"Kurusaki-kun, I can't…I can't find her." The voice of Inoue made him look down at her.

"As long as it's there, she still is alive." _I must hold on to that…_damn. He can't afford to lose her, and yet he can't leave Inoue. Everything would go to waste and he knew that Rukia will scold him if he abandons Inoue. He must hold on to what he said…

_Rukia…_

.

.

.

* * *

mmm....;D


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_Grim_**mjow leaned at the stone and watched the fight of the bastard Noitra with Neliel. So, she was alive. He had only seen a few glimpse of her when she was still an espada and when she disappeared, it was said that she had killed her ownself.

Noitra seemed to have difficulties with the former espada. His face was hard, the grin was fading. Good for him.

He looked around as saw Ichigo. He was looking far away, while the woman beside him was looking the same direction.

_He noticed her absence…huh!_

He straightened and walked away from the battle field.

* * *

The laughter that reverberated at the place made him turn. Yami appeared from nowhere and was looking at him.

Grimmjow lifted his eyebrow. "What is it, Yami?"

The big man lifted his arm but Grimmjow anticipated the move. He moved quickly enough and pointed the tip of his sword to Yami's throat.

"I asked you."

Yami laughed again. "What are you doing hiding out there, Grimmjow? You've lost your senses because you were defeated by a mere shinigami?"

"I'm not hiding, bastard."

"who's the bastard?" Yami said and turned around. Grimmjow pulled back but Yami's sword had already slashed him. The tip cascaded roughly from his right shoulder down to his left hip, drawing out blood and pain.

"You're too slow!"

"Bastard!" Grimmjow said slowly and attacked. His move was also fast and unexpected, Yami stood frozen as Grimmjow's blade flew towards his heart.

The impact of two swords clashing had Grimmjow stepping backwards. He stood and watched as the thin smoke cleared and showed the face of another espada.

Ulquiora Schiffer.

"Ulquiora." Yami said, his idiotic grin tearing his face.

Grimmjow watched as the cat-eyed espada walk towards him. Ulquiora, the loyal espada of Aizen. What the hell are they doing here?

His wound was itching and very painful but Grimmjow suppresed it.

"Grimmjow, won't you return to Las Noches?" Ulquiora's voice was as always void of emotions, but Grimmjow knew what was behind the question.

"No, I have matters to settle down."

"By hiding?" Yami said from behind, Grimmjow gave him a wry look.

"Then finish it up and come back. Aizen-sama wants all the espada's to be there, he will share his plan." Ulquiora said and turned to Yami.

"Let's go."

Grimmjow stood there, alone and furious. _Damn that Aizen!I_ He really resent the fact that they were following his orders! And he hated the fact the he was just an underling of a shinigami.

The blood that flowed out from him was already pooling down at his feet. He spat blood and in his mind, he decided that he had lost enough of his blood.

He heard footsteps from behind and he turned slowly to see who it was.

* * *

Rukia stood, surprised to see Grimmjow. She was able to get out without any trouble at all, perhaps because in her mind, she knew she won't escape.

Now, she was lost and doesn't know her way back.

Her eyes looked at Grimmjow's face down to his body. The wound was deep and fresh, that she knew, basing from the blood. Did he have a fight? With whom? Could it be Ichigo?

Grimmjow's grave look made Rukia step back. He stepped forward to where she was.

Rukia positioned herself and reached for her katana. Her hand touched air. _Damn! I left it at the table!_

Grimmjow smirked at her. "You wan'a fight?"

"I don't have my sword." She said, stepping backward as he stepped forward.

"I can see that but it seems that you're searching for trouble." His blood continued to flow, continued to drain out.

Rukia stopped. "I got lost."

Grimmjow moved closer. "Hah! What a blatant lie. You can't fool me, shinigami."

Rukia bit her lips when Grimmjow gripped her shoulders. She looked at his eyes just as he looked at hers. They were intense and she could see the pain that he was going through because of the wound.

They continued to stare at each other for a full minute until Grimmjow looked at whatever it was behind her back. His grip loosened.

"Go, shinigami."

Rukia's eyes widened, unable to understand what he was saying.

"What?"

Grimmjow took a step back. "You're free." He said and walked passed her, his blood dripping.

Rukia stood where she was, frozen. He said she was free. Free? That was all about it?

After minutes, she turned slowly to where Grimmjow went. The blood wasn't fading, it's color scarlet.

Her eyes hard and mouth set, she turned and moved away from where she stood.

This time, she'll reverse the situation and pay her debt to the man who saved her. To the espada, Grimmjow.

* * *

** a bit out of character, i know;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_She never_** knew how grave her situation was, or what could become of her. Rukia sat and watched silently at the man lying asleep.

The cut he got was severe, deep and fatal. What could be more lethal than doubling a wound?

She knew that such situation wasn't new to both of them for they lived in a world where lives could end in a minute. Shinigamis kill hollows as hollows devour shinigamis. It became a rule, a game and the challenge of it was accompanied by the danger of demise.

She had been in countless battles, and in each she either lived or died. She had faced death many times too and had lived through it.

However, the last incident was something different for the issue of being saved by _that_ man wasn't comforting at all.

Oh well, at least everything was settled.

Rukia studied Grimmjow and the hole in his abdomen, the mark of a hollow. What is it to become a devil? A soul-eater?

She remembered Ichigo and the hollow inside him. A full hollow. He was able to survive his battle with his inner self and gained territory over himself. Was that the same to the espadas?

Were they also souls who were just willing to give in to the power of their hollows?

Rukia closed her eyes and rested her head on the wall. She was sitting on the floor, her katana on her side.

_Even if we were able to have Inoue, how are we supposed to get out of here? Either way, saving her should be our concern first. _

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep. Something was covering the light and Rukia looked up to see what it was. Grimmjow was looming over her, his face unreadable. She remembered the same posture he had when Ulquiora and he were heading back to Hueco Mundo after giving Ichigo a real blow at Karakura town.

What? Ain't he grateful? His eyes were blazing!

"You're really stupid, ain't you?" his voice was full of arrogance.

Rukia's temper rose. This man was just like Ichigo!

"Shut up!" She stood and picked her sword. "I just came back to get my katana. I'm leaving."

Grimmjow's fingers held her from moving past him. Moving on instinct, she drew her sword and pivoted to slash him. To hell with his wounds!

The espada was fast enough, however, and Rukia's eyes widened when he all but stopped the sword with merely his finger. She jumped back when his hand released her.

She felt the release of his energy and her body reacted instantly. She stood hard, fighting the tremor that was raking her body because of the presence of the espada and his reiatsu. It only proved that she was still weak.

Grimmjow gave her a devilish grin and then...

Rukia froze when she felt the tip of the sword on her throat. She turned slowly.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance." he said to her ears and his cold voice sent shivers down to her bone. She thought of some response but the espada lowered his sword and straightened.

"I don't kill someone who's not able to fight." she said tightly.

"You talk of some trash, shinigami." Grimmjow retaliated.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Grimmjow looked at her, his eyebrows rising. "I don't give a damn about your name. Besides, i'm the one who'll kill you so i should be the one telling my name. but i don't care of that kind of protocol you have."

Rukia studied the espada. He was really arrogant, heartless, and annoying. She started to shrug, deliberately ignoring what he said.

"So, will you let me go now?" she asked sweetly, the same voice she uses when she was in the human world.

Something passed in Grimmjow's eyes, something that Rukia saw at times in Ichigo's eyes too. But then, Grimmjow's voice was cold.

"You think i'm dumb enough to let you go? That Ichigo Kurosaki had just noticed your absence."

Rukia looked at him. "What does Ichigo got to do with me being your hostage?"

Grimmjow lifted his sword and Rukia saw a red light at the tip. _Cero._ Instead of releasing it, Grimmjow played with the light for a moment.

Rukia stared at him, frustrated. Of course, why the hell should he tell her his plan? Oh God, she's really becoming stupid.

Grimmjow killed the destructive _cero_ and gave her a look that pissed her off. Rukia turned and started to leave. She was expecting him to stop her when she reached the exit but the man just stood and watched her, his eyesbrow lifted.

Rukia slammed the door.

* * *

When the man was out of her sight, Rukia looked around. It was the same as the one inside although it was more spacious. How could such place be kept?

She decided to go right but stopped at her track when she felt a sudden strong reiatsu. She turned around and saw an espada.

Ulquiora Schiffer.

* * *

...D


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_The level_** of the reiatsu kept on rising, and as the place shook with its intensity, Rukia gripped her katana.

She had become at ease with Grimmjow even when they were fighting. She had not thought of the other espadas who could just pop out from nowhere and finish her. She was in Hueco Mundo, for Christ's sake.

The man who was staring at her with his unblinking eyes was intimidating and Rukia found herself frozen with his presence.

"To see a shinigami walking alive here meant only two things." Ulquiora said, his eyes never leaving her. Rukia looked at the door she came from.

"Either Grimmjow got defeated or," he took one step forward. ", you are the substitute of Inoue Orihime. I don't think its the first and if it's not, then the second is even more impossible. What could be worth of a loser but a waste of time?"

"So, woman, what could be more interesting than to find that a shinigami is walking in the palace of an espada unscathed?"

Rukia took her stance. _This is no good...if i were to fight Grimmjow and Ulquiora, then this life would just go again....and there's something more, what did he mean by substitute?_

Her eyes became slit before she attacked using shunpo. She released her zanpakutou as she reached the quatro espada and aimed at his mask. Her sword came closer but before she could make contact, Ulquiora vanished and reappeared in her back. She turned abruptly as she jumped back and took her stance again.

"Don't go slashing me, shinigami. You know where you stand." Ulquiora said.

"What is it, Ulquiora?" a voice asked from Rukia's back and she froze.

"Aizen-sama's calling your presence, Grimmjow. Three of the espada had already fallen and there is a change of plan." Ulquiora said and Rukia had the feeling that she was already forgotten.

She turned, her katana flying and slashed Grimmjow. The sword weighted his shoulder but it was deflected immediately. She jumped and aimed at him again but he was faster, as if his wound did not give him a limit. Ulquiora watched them quietly as they fight and noticed the gradual forming of ice in the sword of the shinigami.

Grimmjow was warming up and Ulquiora saw the glee in his eyes as his sword swung around.

Rukia landed far from them. She turned to Grimmjow and to Ulquiora before gazing back at the former. She stood and closed her eyes. Even as the image of the room faded from her vission, the air froze and spikes of ice started to dart from the floor.

Grimmjow looked at Rukia who was surrounded with ice.

"She's a trash, i suppose. Grimmjow, the others are already gathering. Finish her up now." Ulquiora said.

Rukia's eyes opened. A thick ice held the two espada. Ulquiora started to lift his sword when Grimmjow spoke.

"Don't order around, Ulquiora. Tell your Aizen-sama i'll follow."

Ulquiora looked at Rukia for a moment before he turned to Grimmjow and disappeared.

Rukia watched as the espada vanished. The ice in Grimmjow's foot started to move up and engulf him.

"I can't allow you to meet with Aizen." she said coldly and the ice covered Grimmjow totally, freezing him.

A small red and black light flamed from Grimmjow and crushed the ice, its shards flying in the room in different directions as the _cero_ strike across the room to where Rukia stood.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**;) okay, to those who reviewed my story, I want to thank them especially Steelshadowfang whose continuous viewing made me more and more inspired. Haha..**

**;-as for the change of the characters' behaviors and attitude, I am sorry but I have to do it to make the story move…**

* * *

**Unwritten**

* * *

**_The four-_**walled hallway was still the same with its deafening silence as if no war was raging outside.

Grimmjow walked directly, his face masked. He reached the wide room where everyone was seated, waiting for the others to come. Five seats were yet unoccupied.

Aizen and the other two shinigamis were already there, breaking their routine of grand entrance.

"Grimmjow, you came." Aizen acknowledged with his usual calm and charming voice. Grimmjow ignored him and walked to his seat. He did not see the slight twitch of Aizen's lips for a loop-sided smile.

Noitra wasn't there and basing from his reiatsu, Grimmjow knew that he was finished.

He disregarded the observant eyes of the stoic Ulquiora and the grin of Yami.

"Espadas, four have already been slain by the intruders." Aizen begun. "Inoue Orihime was taken from us. However, that is not the reason for the summon. There are some things that needed to be seen to and I feel that I can't just ignore it. Soul Society is already moving so don't be surprised if our gates open for them."

Aizen turned to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, you've given Kuchiki Rukia her death, I suppose?"

Grimmjow gave Ulquiora a brief yet damning glance. "Yes."

Kaname took a step forward. "Her reiatsu vanished totally when the explosion happened."

Aizen leaned at his chair. "What a pity. She could have been helpful." His stated without real remorse.

Grimmjow's stare flipped to Aizen. "What can she do?"

"Being in a noble family meant that you're a heavy bet." Ulquiora explained that had Grimmjow grinding his teeth.

"Aye. And I've discovered something more interesting than the Rejection Phenomenon of Orihime Inoue. Kaname, Gin and I will be leaving for a while to visit Sereitei. You will be left to finish those intruders."

* * *

Ichigo stood when he saw three figures advancing. Their reiatsu prevented him from drawing his sword. Inoue and Neliel were already inside the cave they found far from the battle area.

Chad was supporting Ishida while Renji led the way.

"Yoh." Renji shouted. Ichigo met them halfway.

"Ishida, what happened to you? You're torn up." Ichigo commented and Ishida looked at him.

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, you have Inoue?" Chad asked that had him looking at him. Ichigo nodded.

"Hay."

Renji tsked and started to walk towards the opening of the cave. "So our only problem now is how to go back. Rukia and I doesn't know how to open the Garganta."

Ichigo stopped. _Rukia._ He looked at Renji's back. "Renji, Rukia is not with us."

Renji stopped and turned to them. "Then we will wait for her to come and while we're at that, we will think of a way to get the hell out of this space."

Ichigo didn't voice his concern anymore, but stopped when he saw Inoue. Her face was pale and ashen while her eyes were bloodshot.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Inoue, are you alright?"

"Kuchiki-san…"

It was the only sign they had to know that something went amiss. The tears that flowed from Inoue's eyes made their belly tighten for fear.

"What is it, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"She…her reiatsu…is gone."

That was just the statement but for them, it was a bomb. Renji clutched his zanpakutou while Ichigo remained standing. Chad let Ishida on the floor.

Inoue continued to cry.

"How sure are you?" Renji asked, although not intending to be savage.

Ishida started to speak but the look of Ichigo and Renji had him muttering their name. They looked beaten.

A voice so soft had them turning around. A green-haired woman was standing a feet from them, a mask covering her head. An espada.

"Ichigo." Ishida said as he continued to stare at the woman.

"You don't recognize me? I'm Neliel!"

Chad and Ishida looked at each other, their face almost laughable. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-yyyooou're Nel? That brat??"

Neliel nodded and looked at ichigo who was quiet. "As i said, Inoue was the only one who could feel Kuchiki Rukia's reaitsu. It had been fluctuating for days already and it disappeared totally a while ago."

"you think...you think Rukia could get defeated that easily?" Renji asked, enraged. He did not see how Inoue flinched with guilt. All he saw was the image of Rukia being executed at Soul Society, her face calm and melancholic. And how she was right now. Dead.

Ichigo turned to Renji and gave him a pained stare. He knew what Renji felt because he had the same close bond with Rukia. Just hearing that she was gone was already painful.

"Rukia might still be alive or something might be blocking her reiatsu--" he started but Ishida cut him angrily.

"Ichigo! You can deny it all you want but semantics won't change reality. You should have been prepared for anything like this when you came here."

Ishida's words echoed in the cave and everyone went silent for they knew...it hit home. The silence stretched and unable to bear it, Renji got up and walked out into the light.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Unwritten

* * *

**_The place_** stayed as it was, as what it should be. However, the peace in the air was already forgotten by the upper class as they knew that something was coming. Something that could even end Soul Society.

Byakuya stood, looking at the view of Sereitei. It had been long since he was running around and playing tag. Just for fun.

Responsibility became his priorities now, and such fun was a waste of time.

He felt the presence of somebody but he didn't turn to see who it was.

"Kuchiki-taichu, the commander- general is calling for a gathering. He said it is urgent."

Everything that was hidden catches up to a person, and Byakuya let the wind blow his hair. So it has come to an end.

"I will be there."

He turned and missed the white butterfly that flew across the spot where he stood.

* * *

Yamamoto looked at the captains, whose faces were either serious or unreadable.

'We can't let Kurosaki Ichigo and his companions die in Hueco Mundo so I will be sending some to bring them back here. Two of the captain class along with their vice-captains."

Kurotsachi smirked.

"Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsachi will go. But before that, I want you to be aware of something so that you won't be ignorant of it should we be forced to open it up."

Hitsugaya looked at Yamamoto.

"This is all about the Noble Scent."

"Noble Scent?" Shunsui asked.

Yamamoto sighed. "Yes. It is a powerful thing, more powerful than hogyouku. And this thing is present to a noble family. One member will be chosen and he will be the carrier. The Noble Scent won't give him power, though but demise. Should the carrier be killed, then the Noble Scent, which is a spirit particle, will be released."

"Are you saying that the blood of the carrier is the seal of its power?" Ukitake asked.

Yamamoto nodded. "Hay. The one who did the killing will acquire enormous power. We kept the information from the public to protect not only the carrier but also Soul Society but Aizen heard of it and is on his way here. The chosen four will go to Hueco Mundo while the others will be left to protect Sereitei."

"I will go." Byakuya said, his voice determined.

All eyes turned to him but he ignored it. Yamamoto looked at him directly.

"No."

Hitsugaya looked at Byakuya and to Yamamoto. "Is it the Kuchiki Clan?"

Yamamoto nodded again. "Yes. And it was Kuchiki Byakuya who was given the task to carry and protect it. You will not go." He said to Byakuya. "You know the possibilities."

Byakuya did not speak and when the other captains turned to go, he walked out into the night. Again, he was put in a situation where he had to choose between responsibility to Soul Society and responsibility to his sister, Rukia.

* * *

The white butterfly continued to fly, its wings gashing along the caress of the wind. In the night, it could not be seen and even when it passed in front of Byakuya, it was unnoticed. The captain's mind was in Hueco Mundo, to Rukia, while the butterfly flew so Byakuya missed the message it was trying to give him. He din't want to recognize it either for the idea of Rukia gone was something he can't bear.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**;the story goes...**

* * *

**Unwritten**

**

* * *

**

_The d_oor opened and closed making a soft creaking sound and allowing a small light enter the room. It was dim inside, the light coming from the window giving the room a silhouette. It was still a grand place, but it lacked the power.

Grimmjow stood at the closed door, his eyes scanning the area. Nothing had changed, with the furniture unmoved. His eyes darted at the figure standing, staring outside.

"What are you playing at?"

Grimmjow smirked at the coldness of the voice. He stepped away from the door. "I just reported your death."

She turned and Grimmjow ignored the emotions that were vulnerably visible in her face.

"Should I thank you for the job well done?" she chided.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I can't promise to tolerate that tongue of yours forever." His voice sent warnings to her but she didn't want it. She didn't want all of it. She was tired!

Rukia knew that she was acting childish and strange but she can't control her emotions, her rage. She was taught of it, as a member of the noble family, she was taught to hide her emotions. But right now, she can't. She just can't.

During the last seconds before the cero touched her, she was swept by Grimmjow. She couldn't use the word _save_ anymore. He carried her away from the place; in his face was an emotion she couldn't decipher. He brought her here and she doesn't know why. She needed to know why!

"This place won't reveal you to the others so you need not to worry about being slain."

Rukia knew it just as she knew that it kept her reiatsu from leaking.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Something was definitely wrong with this guy. He wasn't the espada they met at the human world, he was different…is different. Somehow, it helped her cool her fear. Ah yes, she felt fear as she watched the cero come...and fear as she continued to stay in this place and do nothing. It gave her time to realize many things…things that were better left overlooked.

"How long am I gonna be your prison?" she asked lightly. It's time to change tactics.

Grimmjow merely lifted his brow with her voice. "I dunnow?"

He knew it'll piss her off and seeing the irritation gave him a dark satisfaction and amusement.

Rukia turned from him and sat at the table near the window. "Can I ask you something then?"

Grimmjow shrugged although he knew that she can't see him. "Fire away."

_Why did you save me?_ "What happened to Ichigo and the others?"

However light it was asked, Grimmjow knew the undercurrent of the question. "I think they survived."

Rukia looked at her palm and tried not to let self-pity take over. Her relief surprised Grimmjow. Here she was, held captive and her mind was worrying about her friends…

"What do you plan on me?"

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment. "I'm still thinking."

Again, a flash of annoyance gave color to her face. "Nice."

He walked towards her and towered over her small figure. Sometimes, the idea of crushing her was very sweet. He clutched his fist.

Rukia looked up and saw how his eyes turned dark.

Grimmjow continued to stare at her eyes as he fought his insides. He was aware of the danger of having her too but he can't afford to cut her breath. He doesn't know why the hell he can't do it, why he chose to save her, why he chose to protect her.

His hand lifted and moved towards her…

_**How he loved her so much, he doesn't know. He can't live without her. Grimmjow stared at her face, those eyes, the sweet lips, and he smiled as she smiled. **_

_**He lifted his hand and touched her face…**_

Rukia froze when his hand reached for her and she looked up. He was looking at her differently, his eyes clouded. She started to slap it away.

His hand stopped midway, as if frozen. Grimmjow clenched his fist and turned away abruptly, missing how Rukia's face softened.

Grimmjow started to leave and as Rukia watched his back, she knew that something shifted inside him. She saw his love, his pain and as she sat, she realized that she saw the other side of the espada.

**

* * *

**

**...:D**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Been a long time, neh, sorry for the wait.**

**And so again, I could finally update the story. **

**But of course, before that, I wanted to thank SadAsRabbtis (whew), LQTM (you love Grimmjow and Rukia right? Basing from your primary photo..hehehe.), kitti0cat (hmm.), steelshadowfang (neh, here's the next chap..haha), Rhyjle (haha) , megui-chan (=) and DarkPhoenixSlash(=) for their reviews**.

**

* * *

**

**Unwritten

* * *

**

The whole place shook, and the sky split open to reveal three figures. Their reiatsu continued to rise, and those who weren't strong enough fainted. In Seireitei, shinigamis were already running from here to there, the alarm shouting like a maniac.

Shunsui remained where he lay down, and since he could see the sky from the roof top, he only opened his tired eyes and watched as the three intruders looked down on Soul Society. His vice-captain towered over him and he could see the worry in her eyes. He sighed and knowing that she did not need his assurance, closed his eyes again to erase his own worries.

Ukitake coughed, not with surprise but with his body's problem and faced his two subordinates who rushed to him as soon as they felt the strong energy. They were looking at him, worried, but he ignored their looks and stood up.

Komamura clutched his fists as he looked up into the three, specifically to the blind shinigami who had been his close companion and stopped himself from making a false move to attack. There would be a time for it, and as he stopped his growl, he promised to be the one to face him.

Unohana merely moved as she continued to brief Hanataro of the new healing technique she had just discovered. She needed to tell him so that if there woud be a war outbreak, healing would be fast enough. Right that time, she'll leave the intruders to the other captains.

Soifon stood immediately once she felt _it_ and went outside to look though she already knew who they were. She already knew, for those energies were the ones of the traitors.

Hitsugaya looked from the papers he was signing and saw Matsumoto, looking outside the window, knowing that not far from them were the traitors of Soul Society…traitor of her. He studied her, not showing his worry and then sighed to calm his nerves for he thought of Matsumoto and Hinamori.

Byakuya continued to stand at the balcony of the mansion, inside him was drop of relief knowing that Rukia was away from Aizen although he knew that the relief was just temporary. Just temporary. Damn.

Yamamoto stood and sighed as he felt the strong reiatsu, knowing that the three former shinigamis came back to where they had come from. If fate would be at their side, they must stop them there or else…

As the commotion went, the three figures stood and watched. One grinned, the other smiled and the third just stood.

* * *

.

It had been days but not a soul came. It had been days since they waited for Rukia but she never came back. Renji would go mad if something wrong would happen to her.

Ichigo sat and thought of Rukia. What if something happened to her? He didn't want to think of it but everything was possible then…

"Kusosaki-kun…"Inoue called and Ichigo turned to Inoue.

He could see what she's into so he hid his worries inside him.

"Inoue."

She moved towards him. "What are we going to do now?"

He sighed. "I don't have an idea. Rukia hasn't returned yet and no one knew how to get back, so we should sit back and wait and be alert."

Inoue spoke softly. "It's my fault. If only I wasn't careless, if only I told you of everything, nothing of this would have happened."

Ichigo turned to her, surprised and enraged. "Don't blame yourself, Inoue. And Rukia is strong, so we just have to have faith in her that she will return and we all go back."

Inoue looked at him and her tears fell. Even as she cried, she smiled at him. "Yes."

Ichigo looked away from her to the endless plane and fought the nagging thoughts of Rukia inside him. He doesn't want to think of it, of her gone.

* * *

**short, isn't it? sorry...anyway, i'll try to make it longer for the next chapters.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, really, and so, i'm asking you to please leave one...**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**kluxces,Chillpill,Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash **

* * *

**I'm serious; it had been a long time really. Whew.**

**So, for those who've been waiting, I'm really, really sorry. **

**You could fire me a **_**cero**_** if you like, though I think it won't work. JOKING. =**

**Anyway, this one's longer than the other, I assure you. Although short, still.**

* * *

**Unwritten**

* * *

"It seemed that the three of your kind already left."

Rukia's back shot up almost immediately when she heard the voice. She'd been in that room for too long to contemplate her real situation. What happened yesterday was a complete confusion, and even as she thought of it, she couldn't get past the tender area touched by the pained look of the espada. Somehow, Grimmjow was beginning to soften. Whether for better or for worst, she didn't know.

Grimmjaw ignored the shrewd expression of the shinigami and walked toward a stone chair. He didn't want to think of that moment, least of all talk about it with this alien figure. For all he knew, every one of them was a monster no matter how great they could attire themselves. What good would it be then to probe into a soft spot?

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked with deliberate coolness.

Grimmjow grinned. "Of course, you've already banished them. I'm talking about Aizen and the other two, a fellow shinigami of yours."

Rukia looked at him with an icy expression. "The moment they entered the _negacion_, they were no longer treated as our own."

'We're just playing around the bush, ain't it?" Grimmjow asked and his eyes went into slits. Rukia looked at him without real interest.

"Situations may alter, espada, but the thing they did will always remain unforgettable."

No doubt. Grimmjow himself despised them, right? Somehow, he knew what the shinigamis felt but not of complete betrayal. He never felt betrayed because, he thought with a flicker of pained amusement, he was the one doing the thing.

"What chance do you stand against us?" Grimmjow asked the question, deliberately matching her tone.

Her eyes went up to see his face but it was unreadable. "What do you care?"

"Oh, I don't. I merely asked."

The quickness of his answer and the tone of it almost made her shout with annoyance. "I don't suppose you kept me for interrogation."

Grimmjow shifted and looked at her again. "And what if that'll be it?"

"Then you're just wasting your time. I know nothing of sort that's useful for you and even if I have one, you don't expect me to spurt it out."

Grimmjow thought of Aizen's words. Although it was stupid, he can't bear the thought of this petite shinigami to become the guinea pig of the bastard. Perhaps if the situation were different, then he would have handed her in a silver platter.

"I'm not dumb to see how hard as shell that head of yours. How that _shinigami_ tolerated you was a question."

Her female instinct kicked her up to her throat and her defenses shoot up immediately. Obviously pissed, she looked at him hotly, a burning fire in her eyes. "Shut up."

"I didn't ask to be your prisoner, did I?" she asked. Challenge was in her tone.

"You're the first creature who hadn't wriggled with delight for being saved." He mused.

She thought of Ichigo as the words sunk into her. It wasn't stated like that but they spoke of one thing. Her brows met as she imagined herself wriggling…no, impossible, and if her nii-sama sees her doing that, he might banish her too.

"I don't do such things." She admitted. "No, perhaps I could but that only would be if it involves Chappy." She looked at him upon uttering those words and saw the flicker of amusement pass his eyes.

"Chappy, huh? I guess that shinigami is gifted with a strong spine to hold you off."

"You don't know her?" the calculated touch of pity in her voice made it hitch a little.

Grimmjow's face was of pure arrogance and boredom, Rukia thought how such emotions twist quickly inside him. She brought out her pen and a note pad and drew her favorite Chappy.

Grimmjow watched her, his right brow up. The woman obviously forgot what they were –a shinigami and an espada, and that, just because of that Chappy? He saw the plain glee in her face as she scribbled in her notes that he knew was a stock in the room.

"There." Rukia lifted the pad and showed him her famous Chappy.

He stared at it for a moment, and grinned at her. "Stuffs like that don't exist here. And if one does, I'm sure it'll be tasty."

The glee faded and Rukia set the note pad at her side. Watching the transformation, Grimmjow maintained his expression. When she looked up at him and met his eyes, he knew that staying there was a mistake. But he didn't avert his gaze and met hers in an equal way.

"Yes, especially that they're not souls. If they were, and became hollows, they'll still be devoured I suppose."

"Yes."

Rukia stared at her hands as they trembled involuntarily. "Such demonic creatures, aren't you?"

"Demonic? I don't suppose that is the operative word. Either so, yes. " He answered gruffly.

Rukia nodded absently. With this man, she losses her usual self. She thought of it and of how she reacted to his every move. Damn him for everything.

"Let's get this straight, shinigami, that while you stay under this roof, bear this in mind. Hollows are made to spread demonic activities as you say as shinigamis _were made to save the world_. That's how you address yourselves, right?"

"I haven't chosen to stay here, might I remind you." She answered coolly after a moment.

"You annoy me just by repeating that useless line over and over. We're not going into that again."

Rukia took a deep breathe to calm her jumping nerves and when she was sure she could speak with a touch of nobility again, she stared hard at him.

"You can't keep me here forever, Grimmjow." She said the name with venom.

Forever. That was the word that had switched something inside him, he knew for he felt a sudden twitching.

'I don't plan something for forever, " he answered cruelly. "Haven't you ever taught of patience, the Noble you were?"

This time, Rukia nodded fully. The pain that held her chest was almost intolerable. "Of course, because it won't take your plan that long to happen as you expect it to happen."

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he looked at her, his eyes into slit and his grin into a thin line. Rukia watched him with open distaste.

"It's all so obvious now, that as I continue to stay long in this place, my memories will then disappear totally."

It was impossible to miss the grief of knowledge in her eyes before it was pushed back and replaced with a hard resolve. Grimmjow knew what she was saying, as the place was set up for the very purpose of it. But then…

To what end? Rukia asked to herself. She couldn't have been able to notice it for the process was very subtle but then she could feel the slow withdrawal inside her. It was as if some silk thing was gradually recoiling, slipping out of her hand. And she knew what it was. Memory. She couldn't even think of Ichigo and the others too often now, as if their very situation was dimming in the line of her view.

How could they be so cold to get something that private from a person? One could live without food for some time, but without even as much as a memory for a minute…it was unbearable.

"So you've taken it in. That was fast." Grimmjow stated clearly.

Rukia's temper rose again as she detected the easy insolence in his voice.

"You bastard." She didn't shout it, and her voice was unusually normal.

Grimmjow grinned at her despite her overflowing revulsion and stood. "Yes, I'm a bastard." He started to walk and he knew that Rukia's gaze hadn't followed him towards the door. Even so, he turned to her. "I shall wait for that day and I'll tell you what I'll do."

With that, he left.

Rukia lifted her head and in her eyes was something dark, she stood. She walked towards the walls and touched them with both hands, feeling, and continued to the door. When her hand touched it, they went limp at her sides.

Her mouth trembled and not wanting to wail, she just rested her forehead on the door and slowly melted to the floor, her dress spreading out.

She was doomed. Escape was impossible.

* * *

**Reviews, please them if you have one. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Chillpill,kluxces,Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash **

**.**

**.thanks for the review...hmmm.**

**.this one's rather, i dunoo, please read, hehe,**

**.i**

* * *

**Unwritten**

Sitting there, he felt helpless. The foreboding feeling inside him was growing each minute but the sight of Inoue and Nel prevented him from going out. He can't even move to release his frustrations. Renji was quiet almost the whole time they've been on the cave and no one dared to break the red- haired from his brooding.

What really happened to Rukia? There weren't any sign that she was alive but Ichigo still felt something warm inside him but couldn't tell if it was Rukia's reiatsu. Still, he held on.

Ichigo turned to the mouth of the cave and saw Renji, his silhouette adding to his indifferent mood.

"Renji."

The shinigami turned to see Ichigo and then looked out again.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grimaced at the change of Renji. He obviously became too cool from his former self.

"Uh, nothing." He said and stood. He let his gaze roam around the outside as he stood beside the red-haired.

"I don't know how long I could just stand here and do nothing."

Ichigo turned to Renji.

"Renji."

"You understand do you, Ichigo, how much it is to lose her?"

Ichigo nodded. "Hai." _Because she's a part of me, too._ He need not say it for both of them share the same bond with Rukia.

"I wanted to believe that she's alright but it's been too long already." Renji continued, and his voice was grudgingly hoarse.

Ichigo turned to Renji, a glint in his eyes. "What are you saying, Renji?"

"I'll look out for her."

This time, Ichigo turned fully so that he could see Renji's face. He would have had scolded the red-haired had it not been for that face, that look in Renji's that told him that the shinigami was beyond grief already. His eyes were hollowed. He looked away savagely and held his forehead.

"I'll go with you." Ichigo stated after a moment.

"No."

"Damn it, Renji, you know you can't do anything alone. And I'm not saying this to wound your pride; it's the hell of a same thing to all of us."

They stared at each other for a full minute, each feeling the weight of the situation. Sand particles continued to swirl not far away from them, casting shadows from the insignificant moon.

"You forget of Inoue Orihime, Ichigo." Renji said wearily.

Ichigo straightened. Inside where Nel, Orihime, Chad and Ishida were, they listened quietly at the conversation. Inoue took a deep breath upon mention of her name, fearing of what Ichigo might say.

"Ishida was right when he said of the consequences, but I'm not taking it in. I'll go and look for her and you stay here, Ichigo, because _everything_ would be gone for nothing if they get Inoue back."

"Demo…"

"He's right, Ichigo." Chad said from behind them. Both turned to see the big man and at his side was the Quincy. "But don't worry, I'll go with Renji."

Renji started to protest but Ishida cut him. "I don't care of what we are outside this hell but since we're here, we are a team."

Looking at Renji's face for a reaction, Ichigo nodded solemnly. Renji was looking pissed.

* * *

"CCCAAAAPPTTTAAIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole group of shinigamis clustered around the chamber of the 2nd division captain turned to see Omaeda running towards Soifon who didn't bother to know who's causing such a commotion.

"CAPTAIN!" panting, Omaeda stopped to take his breathe.

"What is it, you lazy pig?"

Omaeda looked up at his captain, ignoring the blind insult. "Captain!"

This time, Soifon turned and all but spanked the man down. "What is it, you fool! You just keep on repeating that word."

Omaeda touched his head as he seated himself, wincing at the pain. "I thought you like that title?" He didn't have the time to evade another blow and he was sent flying meters away. The other shinigamis watched with awe for the captain and pity for her vice-captain.

"Ouch! She really did it." Omaeda muttered to himself as he got up. He faced his captain again. "Captain," this time he spoke with speed. "they're here! They're here!"

"What are you talking about, Omaeda?" Soifon asked grudgingly.

"Captain Ai---no!no! Aizen and Gin and Tousen---they're here!" it was all well that everybody heard it for he was shouting and they all gaped at him. Looking at their reaction, he felt elated for being the first to know. However, he was knocked down again and he stared up to see Soifon looking down at him, really pissed.

"Where have you been hiding again, Omaeda?" she asked dangerously.

"What do you mean, captain?" he asked, sweating. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the audience trying hard not to laugh.

"Everybody had been here upon feeling _their_ presence but you came thirty minutes late! Omaeda!" she towered at him and would have chastised him even the more should it not been for the voice. Soifon turned to her side.

"Now, now, Soifon, you shouldn't be badgering your vice-captain like that when you have three free victims up." Shunsui said lightly and walked towards them, his vice-captain following him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" Soifon asked belligerently.

Shunsui shrugged and looked up. "I guess we all share the same thoughts now."

Soifon looked at Shunsui then to the three figures up. "What do we owe them for the visit?"

"I want to know it too but I'll leave it to you, youngsters." With that, Shunsui shunpoed up to the roof again and sat there comfortably.

Soifon hamphered. "Lazy old man." She turned to Omaeda.

"Omaeda."

"Captain."

"Be prepared."

Omaeda swallowed hard and made his senses alert. "Yes, sir!"

Soifon turned to the crowd. "All of you, protect the place."

They all answered in unison with a cheerful nod. Soifon stared at them for a moment before turning to Omaeda. "Let's go"

Omaeda nodded.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to one direction—the commander-general was approaching them, followed by the other captains. Soifon turned to them fully. "Yamamoto-sotaicho."

Shunsui glanced down and gave a lazy wave. "Yoh."

"Wait." Yamamoto repeated. All captains gathered and stood beside Soifon as they all watched Yamamoto. The old man turned to them all and in a very tired and yet resolute voice, he said; "We face them together."

Up where the three stood, Gin snickered and faced Aizen. "We got a good welcome, ain't it, Aizen?"

"They're probably discussing their plan." Tousen said.

Aizen merely smiled and made a step forward. "They don't have to because we'll be quick."

"Owh? What's on yah mind?"

"You'll see."

Gin's foxy smile widened with anticipation.

* * *

There wasn't any farewell, but Inoue felt a hard lump in her throat as they all watched Chad and Renji make their way out. Ichigo and Ishida were with them until they reached the mouth of the cave.

Nel watched Inoue silently. The woman seemed to be very vulnerable, was it because of guilt? When she followed her gaze, it was directed to Ichigo. Nel let out a sigh.

"You like Ichigo, don't you?" she asked quietly but it seemed to struck Inoue.

"N-no." the denial was hotly expressed.

"Then you should at least give some thinking for the two who'll depart."

Inoue bowed a little. "I don't want to think about it. It makes me feel even worse. I—Im.."

Nel watched as emotions swirled over the woman's face and choke her. She sighed again with sympathy. Inoue Orihime was really near to breaking point.

"Let's go and see---" Nel stopped abruptly and roamed the area. Inoue lifted her head and saw that the espada stiffened.

"Is something wrong, Neliel-san?" She asked in a guttural tone, clutching her hand tight on her chest. Nel turned her gaze to her.

"Nothing, I just thought—"

She wasn't able to finish as the wall behind Inoue suddenly swirled and even before she could warn the buxom lady, the wall split into two.

Nel and Inoue stared at the dark dimension inside, preparing themselves for the attack. They heard the shout of Ichigo even before a deadly sound echoed from inside.

"Neliel! Inoue!"

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Renji were running toward them. Ichigo released his zanpakuto and Renji followed suit. Chad lifted his arm and Ishida, his bow.

"Kurusaki-kun" Inoue said.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked and turned to the portal.

"A gate?" Ishida asked.

They heard another roar before they became aware of a faint color approaching. Ichigo clutched his zanpakuto and started to intercept it but Ishida held him. "Let it come."

The head appeared first followed by its body. Renji attacked but before his zanpakuto made contact, the hollow was already turning into particles. They watched as it slowly vanished.

"Wha-what happened?" Ichigo asked softly. Ishida walked cautiously towards the portal, his bow ready.

Everyone watched him in silence, the only sound heard were the footsteps of Ishida.

"Where do you think would this go?" Chad asked.

"The way it was made, it resembles so much like of the ones for the espadas." Nel answered and moved in front of Ishida.

"So it could be an espada? But why did the hollow disappear?" Ichigo asked.

"It was slain." Renji said and turned to Nel. Nel nodded in agreement. She started to speak then suddenly turned, drawing her sword in a god-like speed. A sword hitting a sword tuned the small space.

"What do we have here? An espada!" a voice said.

Renji turned to Ichigo who was also looking at him. They blinked and said the name in unison. "Kenpachi?!"

Zaraki Kenpachi and Kurotsachi emerged from the dark hole, Zaraki's Vcaptain was on his back while Nemu was behind Kurotsachi. Ichigo gaped at the devil and the mad, unbelieving.

"Ichigo!" the pink haired vCap greeted blissfully. "We came to save you!"

Zaraki hamphered and turned to Nel. "Ichigo, you can't defeat this thing?" he asked and smiled ruefully. "Is she stronger than you then?"

Sensing his intention, Ichigo jumped in front of Neliel. "She's with us."

"Owh?" Kurotsachi raised an eyebrow, if there's any and received a slanted look from Ishida.

"She helped us." Ishida said. Kurotsachi turned to him.

"Shut up, low life."

Chad was on time to hold Ishida before he could do anything. kUrotsachi ignored them and turned to the others.

"Yes, sir." Renji supported Ichigo by standing beside him. Inoue followed him. They all faced the new comers, in their mind was the thought of protecting Neliel.

Zaraki merely looked at them then grinned. "Then where is the enemy?"

Even before any of them could answer, Kurotsochi cut them. "We're not here for that, Zaraki. We're ordered to bring them back."

"Bring us back?" Renji asked.

Zaraki's grin did not fade. "Uh, yes."

"We will go now, the gate would close any time." Kurotsachi said in his snobbish tone and started towards the portal.

Inoue watched as Ichigo and Renji stood without moving at all. She closed her eyes for a moment, dreading what the two might say.

"I'll stay." Renji said softly. "I'm sorry, Zaraki-taicho, but Rukia hasn't yet been found."

Everyone stopped and turned to Renji. Ichigo's head was bowed and they knew already what was to come.

"Nani?" Kurotsachi asked sharply.

"Inoue, go ahead with them. We will find Rukia." Ichigo said quietly, ignoring the eyes of the two captains.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, her eyes beaming with tears. She can't leave him there, and she can't leave while Rukia wasn't safe. She started to protest.

"No—"

Nel watched them silently.

"I'm afraid you can't, Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo." Zaraki said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, rebel in his voice. "We can't just leave without her!"

"Our order is to bring you all back, ASAP. I suppose it includes that espada which you claim as an ally." Kurotsachi answered.

"No." Ichigo answered stubbornly.

"No? you don't want to try me, do you?" Kurotsachi turned a dangerous look on Ichigo but the latter didn't falter.

"But—"

Kurotsachi continued to walk. "You can't do anything about it."

"I'll fight you."

The silence was tensed as Kurotsachi turned back at them slowly. Zaraki merely watched, knowing that he'll just add to the fuss.

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto. "I came here to save a friend, and I will stay here to save another. I don't care of your orders."

"Ichigo." Ishida muttered under his breath.

Renji sighed, torn between two forces. He looked at Kurotsachi then to Ichigo. "I agree with Ichigo."

Kurotsachi waved his hand lazily. "." He looked at them for a moment then lifted an ampule. "But you don't stand a chance." His thumb flicked the top open and a blue particle filled the air. "We're all going back."

Ichigo and Renji took a step back but the particles surrounded them all until they could see nothing in the outside of the circle.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted but his voice was lost as the circle turned closed in.

"You can't break free from it." Nemu said quietly.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Ichigo held the hard wall and slowly slumped into a crouch. He started to weep. Renji stood like a statue, feeling again that fist in his chest.

Inoue started to walk towards Ichigo to comfort him when everything turned dark and it seemed they were flying very,very fast and then…and then they were already in Soul Society.

* * *

Rukia woke with a start. She felt something strange, as if someone's tugging at her. She got up and walked silently towards the window, scanning the area carefully.

What was that?

She felt light-headed already and she was constantly blaming the place, Grimmjow and herself. There were times when she wakes up with a dull headache and then realizes that loss. Her memories were degrading already.

She pushed her fears aside and tried to relax her mind.

There was a rustling sound, and she whirled around, missing the weight of her zanpakuto. It was at the bedside table. She started to jump for it when suddenly; a wall opened revealing a dark hole.

She looked at it with astonishment and confusion. _A Garganta?_ There was a light at the other end, as if inviting. She looked at her zanpakuto and then retrieved it.

_How could a gate open in this place? More importantly, who opened it?_

She begun to move when the door swung open and Grimmjow came in.

The look in his eyes told her that she was in real grave danger. As the espada advance to her, she slowly moved towards the portal. She jerked with surprise when something came out from the gate.

_A hell butterfly!_ _Soul Society?_

"So you're escaping, shinigami?…"

Rukia looked at him and saw the vicious coldness in his eyes. She unsheathed her swords and pointed it at him.

Grimmjow disappeared and in an instant, he was already standing right in front of Rukia, holding the blade of the sword.

Rukia gaped at him with surprise but Grimmjow wasn't looking at her. His eyes were blank as it stared straight at the dim pathway of the Garganta.

She tugged her sword and would have recited a binding spell when Grimmjow turned his gaze to her. This time, Rukia simply recoiled. Those eyes…it was bare and hollowed and Rukia wasn't sure what it meant then only when Grimmjow released the sword.

Rukia immediately turned to the Garganta, knowing that Grimmjow won't stop her. She took her first step, the hell butterfly taking the lead, when she felt a hand on her arm. Before she could react, she was jerked back and bumped into the hard body of the espada.

Her eyes widened in shock, not knowing how to react. She wasn't even given the time as Grimmjow lifted her head up with his finger and crushed her mouth with his.

Everything was alien to her, as well as to the espada who continued to ravish Rukia's mouth. She felt the hunger within both of them, she felt the desperation in him and the cold anger she saw in his eyes, but she didn't move.

"Kiss me back, shinigami." Grimmjow said roughly to her mouth and Rukia, not knowing what to do, just closed her eyes until she felt his hand loosen. His kiss became gentle and when she opened her eye, it was met by the clear blue eyes of Grimmjow.

She took a step back, afraid of what she thought she saw in those eyes, afraid of what she felt. Grimmjow didn't stop her.

With her lips quavering, she turned and run to the waiting darkness.

* * *

**again, please review the ep. thanks! umwah.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**-'cleodaze'-** ,**Forgotten-by-you ,Veldare, myuu, Alero1990 ,loveyouso**** ,Chillpill ,kluxces, Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash****, again, thank you for the reviews.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Unwritten

* * *

**

Grimmjow continued to stand, continued to watch the closing gate even when the shinigami was already fading out of his sight. He remained where he was, unsure of everything. That simple touch had shook him down to the bone; that he could tell. Deep down, no matter how he denies it, there was that dull aching inside him, clenching him.

When the Garganta closed totally, he turned around furiously. No, it was merely a mistake. And he kept reminding himself of that. But the sweetness remained in him, and it made him even the more irate.

He walked briskly towards the door when his eyes landed on the bed the shinigami had been occupying. He reached for the pad tucked under the pillow and saw that it was her drawings. He couldn't help but grin like a fool as he remembered their conversation. Somehow, he felt good.

Why did he kiss her?

He couldn't answer it himself, and the confusion he was feeling was frustrating him badly. He just felt like doing it, when he saw her that moment, that time when he knew she had her escape route, and that he honestly won't stop her, it just happened.

He remembered her now, clear and true.

He saw the shock n her eyes when he yanked her towards him, and he was expecting her to fight him. When she closed her eyes, he knew he had gone mad with loss of control. Her innocence was already intoxicating him. Damn her.

Giving the place a last glance, he walked out.

When he opened the door, Ulquiora was standing idly at the wall. The quatro espada didn't move even as Grimmjow stepped out. Grimmjow looked at him and brushed away, ignoring the intense look. He was used to it, but it still made him irritated.

"You let her go?"

Grimmjow froze for a moment, then turned to the stoic man. Ulquiora stepped ahead of him but did not turn back. Grimmjow followed him with his gaze. So the Quatro Espada knew that the shinigami wasn't dead. Somehow, just somehow, he felt something that might have been fear inside him. But he denied it immediately.

"Aizen-sama would surely find this interesting." Ulquiora stated indifferently, and when he turned his head to glance at Grimmjow, the eyes looked oddly different. Knowing the loyalty of the quatro to Aizen, Grimmjow recognized the look as something he always see when Ulquiora was about to finish a prey.

"Who opened the gate?"

Grimmjow stared hard at Ulquiora,. "The hell do I know."

Ulquiora turned to him fully, and his eyes bored at Grimmjow. The latter merely lifted an eyebrow. "What is it, Ulquiora Schiffer?"

"Won't you go and stop her?"

The question obviously took him off-guard, and Grimmjow started to laugh at the absurdity of the man's words but stopped himself when the words hit him. He averted his gaze involuntarily. "Why the hell should I do that?"

Grimmjow missed the way Ulquiora nodded. "She's a shinigami. And I'm going to spell it out to you, Grimmjow, that shinigamis are our enemies here should you forgotten it. But then, she could be of use like that Orihime."

"Owh?" he stated the word slowly.

Ulquiora started to walk. "Yes."

Ignoring the nagging thought inside him, he moved. Their stealthy walking almost was inaudible, except of the cascading fabrics of their clothing. Grimmjow kept his hands on his nape as he briskly strolled the hall.

"The intruders left already."

This time, Grimmjow looked at the man with surprise then he gave a wide smile. "I wonder how your Aizen-sama would react of it."

Ulquiora didn't comment, and continued as if Grmmjow hadn't talked. "We will follow them."

The thrill of the battle was already exciting him, the thought of fighting once again after so long made his hand itch. They hadn't been in the Soul Society, even when they were just merely hollows. Remembering the tight guard of the place, it was almost impossible to enter their domain. But they have the power now…

Without thought, without design, a vague image appeared in his mind and those features taunted him…and her words once again echoed in his mind…

"_Such demonic creatures, aren't you?"._

* * *

When the gate closed behind her, Rukia stood with uncertainty. That kiss…

She wasn't the woman who favors that kind of stuff, the package of a relationship. She was contented with friendship, and that was it. She wasn't even touched, not once, by somebody. Oh, there were pats and all, but for something that intimate, she admitted that she was just a neophyte on that part.

She pressed her lips tightly, ignoring the slight throbbing of the memory of it. It wasn't time to think of it, and she can't think about it. Why in the world is she disturbed with it? It was just a kiss.

Her first kiss.

Rukia looked around and started to move. She ran like there's a devil behind her, reaching for the other end. She doesn't know who opened the gate and it was dangerous to bite the bait if it was so, but it was even more dangerous to stay at _that_ place.

She saw the light first even before she felt the tremendous blaze of reiatsu. Her movement slowed surprisingly, her body trembled as the spirit energy took its toll on her.

She didn't know that she became too weak, but Rukia forced herself towards the exit.

* * *

"It's been a while, Ya-ma-mo-to-so-tai-cho." Aizen greeted pleasantly.

Yamamoto mumbled something and gave Aizen an indifferent look but did not speak. The other captains remained silent as they watched Aizen descend.

Komamura looked only at one person—the blind shinigami, and he felt his anger starting to bubble again. It had been inside him for so long, and now that he'd come face-to-face with Tousen, he knew that his floodgate of resentment would open anytime.

Hitsugaya shifted and side-glanced his vice-captain. Her face was a mask of intelligible emotion, and Hitsugaya did't fail to notice how tight Matsumoto gripped her zanpakuto. He shifted his gaze to Ichimaru Gin and in his heart, he cursed the man.

Ichimaru Gin studied the faces of their former comrades, each with different mask, and his gaze landed on **Kira.** He can't be mistaken with what he saw—as his vice-captain was staring at him with pure loathing.

"I was always curious how you'd react on our return. Tell me, how's our Room 46 been doing?" the words came out easily, and without an effort, its charm was cunningly genuine. Aizen smiled.

"Surely you know that giving information to a foe is equal to being an imbecile." Madarame said.

Aizen shifted his gaze to Madarame. "And since when did you know such precautions? Knowing your _passion_ to a duel, I couldn't even believe you could think as highly as that, right, Madarame Ikkaku?"

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, will I teach this traitor his lessons?" Madarame asked between gritted teeth but without waiting for an answer he added, "I suppose so."

A wind suddenly passed through them as Ikkaku moved swiftly to the standing shinigami, his zanpakuto aimed directly. It missed as Aizen moved to his left. Gin and Tousen watched as Aizen toyed with the 3rd seat officer.

Ikkaku moved for another attack. He jumped straight to Aizen who merely smiled as Ikkaku's tool stopped an inch before Aizen's face.

"Ya' got you' hotheadedness from you' capt'n, ain't ya Ikkaku?" Gin asked as his sword slowly withdrew. Madarame slowly turned to see Gin who was still meters away from them.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika muttered.

"Gin!" Masumoto mumbled under her breath and shunpoed to where Madarame was. She heard her captain call her but ignored it. However, she was intercepted midway by Kira who looked about to kill.

"Kira."

The shinigami's back was at her so Matsumoto couldn't see his face but she could hear the tremor of hatred in it when Kira spoke.

"You weren't given the orders by captain Hitsugaya yet, Rangiku-san. And I want to have a talk with…with Ichimaru Gin." When he looked up to where Gin stood, Gin once again saw the stabbing loathing in it. He shortly gazed at his former vice-captain then slowly his gaze shifted to Matsumoto. It was just a glimpse but what he saw made him look away immediately.

Ikkaku moved and in an instant was crossing blades with Ichimaru. Kira shunpoed leaving Matsumoto behind. Seeing that the match was at disparity with Gin, Tousen started to stop Kira but he was blocked by Komamura.

"You didn't even have the shame to show your face here." Komamura said.

Tousen merely stood and faced his friend. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Komamura, for we just chose the path we wanted. Betraying Soul Society is just one of the effects we couldn't avoid."

"With that, you've just doomed your sense of justice and yourself." Komamura didn't hesitate as he unsheathed his katana and pointed it to Tousen.

Hearing the exchange of remarks between former friends and allies, Aizen merely cocked his head and turned his attention to the other captains. Yamamoto was still standing in front of the remaining captains and shinigamis, while his aged face was looking ten years older. But the captain general's eyes were keen as he directed it to Aizen.

"You children don't know how disgraceful your acts are." Yamamoto said and emphasized his words by taking a step forward.

"We didn't come here to be lectured; in fact, we came here just for confirmation." Aizen didn't even give Hinamori a glance as he stared at Yamamoto only. "How true is the rumor of the N**oble Scent, **Yamamoto?"

The captain general could hear the confused whispers behind him, of the questioning voices of the shinigamis. The captains remained silent, even Kuchiki Byakuya hadn't interfered of the conversation and allowed the 1st division captain to do the talking. After all, he ain't the type for a small chat.

"You've just answered your own inquiry. Rumors are rumors."

Unperturbed of the old man's coolness, Aizen merely lifted an eyebrow. He looked past Yamamoto and his eyes landed on the Kuchiki captain who met his eyes impassively.

"So I guess you'll allow me then to fight with Captain Kuchiki," Aizen said to Yamamoto, "right? I just want to test how good we've both become."

Byakuya took a step forward but Yamamoto held his hand up to stop him. "I refuse."

"Owh?"

Knowing that his actions were a confirmation, Yamamoto gave Kuchiki a side-glance. He opened his mouth to speak when they heard a disturbing roar before the sky formed a mouth then it opened, revealing two figures.

Ulquiora stepped forward while Grimmjow gave the place a glance.

"This isn't much of a view."

Ignoring Grimmjow's comment, Ulquiora walked to where Aizen stood. The shinigamis stared at the newcomers, and the hole they have in their body. They are the espadas, that they surely knew and their powers and abilities are supreme than the hollows. Ukitake looked at Yamamoto worriedly and saw that the old man was thinking the same thing.

"If more espadas would appear, those in Rukongai would surely not make it. Their reiatsu are too strong for their body." Ukitake stated.

Yamamoto wasn't able to speak as another split appeared and a blue ball came out, its speed like lightning. It landed in front of Yamamoto who didn't recoil even with the blue smoke coming from it. The smoke slowly disappeared and when it cleared, the ball was gone and in front of them were Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, their vice-captains, Ishida, Ichigo, Renji, Inoue and a green haired lady.

Everyone stopped, even those who were in the middle of their battle. Kurotsuchi lifted his hand to greet the captain general before he turned to Zaraki.

"You haven't done anything since we were in Hueco Mundo so you'll be the one to report." He didn't see the pissed look of Zaraki as he shifted his gaze to Aizen. "After this, of course."

"Sir, this is Neliel-san." Inoue said politely to the captain general. "She isn't an enemy."

Yamamoto eyed the espada. Hitsugaya gave Inoue a hard look. "Obviously, she is an espada."

This time, Ishida stood beside Inoue and Neliel. "She helped us."

The initial tension immediately rose. Yamamoto sighed. "Children, don't add another trouble."

Hitsugaya remained where he stood while Inoue glanced at the midget and to Ishida. Neliel was just watching the scene before her, then she stared up to where the other espadas were. They were looking at her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo immediately turned his back on the captains, especially on Kuchiki Byakuya. He couldn't face the captain's look and he doesn't know how to answer the unspoken question in it. Renji averted his gaze from his captain as he went towards him.

Aizen and the others observed the scenes below. He didn't care of the espada but with Orihime. She was indeed a very good asset to them but he has his eyes on something…someone now. And he better do something about it.

"Aizen-sama."

Aizen turned his gaze to Ulquiora. "We'll go back. There's no use for us to stay longer here. I got what I wanted." He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a split appeared and a yellow light shot through each of them and they were inside the negacion instantly.

GRimmjow stared at Ulquiora. "You should have told me we'll just be his escort." He sneered then looked down to the diminishing view of the shinigamis. His gaze focused on Ichigo who was also looking up on them, his back on the Kuchiki captain. He wondered if the substitute shinigami already knew of Rukia being alive. Grimmjow realized that he didn't see her. Already, that woman was getting to his nerves.

When the garganta totally closed, he had the last glimpse of Kurosaki Ichigo's face and Kuchiki Byakuya's expression.

* * *

She pushed herself up, forced her body to move. She was already nearing the exit. Five steps more. Four. Three. Two. One. When she emerged into the place, Rukia's body gave up and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The man saw her come out and he signaled his companions. Slowly, her body was carried away from the closing garganta gate.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed. **


	15. Chapter 15

**-'cleodaze'-** ,**Forgotten-by-you ,Veldare, myuu, Alero1990 ,loveyouso**** ,Chillpill ,kluxces, Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash****, again, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Unwritten

* * *

**

**The p**ressure hadn't subsided, and the uptight atmosphere continued even as everybody contemplated on what had happened. Yamamoto had once again summoned the captains for a meeting and it was as if the place had gone back to normal…except for those who suffered of the intrusion.

The news about Rukia had already spread, and though no blames were verbalized, everyone was aware that it was Inoue Orihime being blamed. Ichigo couldn't even find himself to comfort Inoue, not because he blame her, but because his own self was suffering.

Neliel was still under suspicion but at least she was allowed inside the Seireite. Inoue stayed at Yourichi's place while Ishida, Chad and Ichigo resided to Renji's.

Ichigo stood at the hallway of the house and studied the place. Nothing got his attention as his mind was wandering. He hadn't talked to Byakuya yet, and he felt he doesn't have a face to show Rukia's brother anymore. His guilt and pain was pinching his chest even as days go by.

He felt the presence of somebody and turned to see Renji looking at him. The red-haired wasn't giving anything, so Ichigo turned his gaze back to the surroundings. When a minute had passed, Renji turned around and walked away, leaving Ichigo alone again with his sentiments.

Ichigo didn't try to follow him, for he knew, Renji is also distressed. Right now, solitude is the better balm to their aching hearts.

* * *

The man believed the same too, for he stayed at the room for almost two hours after the meeting. He'd been there alone, staring blankly at the face of his wife.

_Hisana._

When the Rescue team arrived during the invasion, he already knew. One look at Ichigo and Renji, Byakuya already deduced their expression into something mournful. And the absence of his sister had spelled the situation clearly.

NOBLE SCENT.

When he had received the notice that their clan was destined to be the carrier of such enormous power, he never thought that the feeling of excitement he had back then would turn grief-stricken now.

He hadn't protected her and that thought had long been slicing him.

When Byakuya turned his gaze back to Hisana's picture, he knew that he had failed her. The promise he gave her when she was dying, back when the plums were blooming and Byakuya held his wife's hand, he had sworn to find and protect Rukia.

He gave the image one last look and turned around. When he stepped out into the night, the wind was cold.

* * *

Urahara strolled the lobby easily, his sandal making a tok(2x) sound that was a music to his ears. He was still wearing his hat despite the shade and his fan was spread totally across his chest. He'd been here before, with no sandal, no hat and no fan, but those were the days. They're over and he's just here for something very important.

He was greeted by a shinigami when he neared a door and he just gave him a smile. When he pushed the door, it made no sound at all and Urahara entered without being called.

Yamamoto was standing with his back on the door but Urahara knew that the so-taicho was aware of his presence.

"I came."

The captain general turned his head and looked at him for a moment. "You haven't changed at all."

Urahara seemed unperturbed of his comment so Yamamoto turned to him fully. He knew what was between them, the reason why this shinigami was acting distantly than the coy one years and years ago.

"Tell me about it." Yamamoto continued when Urahara didn't answer on his comment. He understood very well.

Urahara lowered his head a little then gave Yamamoto a glance. "It went smoothly, sir. But I think you better come and see. There are matters I couldn't explain to you for I couldn't find answers."

"Did he know of this?" Yamamoto asked slowly.

"No, sir."

"Very well. Inform him."

"What about the others?" Urahara asked.

"Not yet."

* * *

Byakuya followed the captain general and the sandal man casually. They were already entering the forested area of Seireite and yet he doesn't know what it was all about. It was very well for them to tell him that it as important but nothing more.

When they made a curve, Urahara stopped and turned to them. "I'll unlock the gate."

Yamamoto nodded and Urahara turned back. He lifted his sword and pointed it forward before he twisted it. Byakuya watched as the air circled and uncovered a transparent crystal glass which took a form of a building.

Yamamoto stepped ahead and they followed. It was another room, and a small girl appeared in front of them when they entered a room.

"Urahara-san, something's wrong—"

Urahara knelt and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder who looked very tensed. "It's alright. This is the Yamamoto- so-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho. How about you go and rest and we'll take over?"

The girl nodded and made way for them. Byakuya studied the girl for a moment, noting how pale she was.

They stopped in front of another door and Urahara turned to them first before unlocking it.

Byakuya stood where he was and stared at the figure in the bed. Rukia was lying unconscious and her body looked very frail and pale. He took a step forward and studied his sister.

"When she emerged from the portal, she was already fainting. It was good that she made it to the exit before she lost consciousness." Urahara said.

"It was a good thing that your plan worked in locating her in Hueco Mundo."

Urahara didn't say that it was just luck that they were able to do it and that Rukia had responded immediately. He looked at Rukia's brother and noticed the telltale signs of distress in his face that he was concealing.

"Had she awoken?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, she's been like that for three consecutive days."

"Have you any idea of her condition?"

Urahara looked straight to Yamamoto. "That's what I'm concerned about. Her wounds had healed completely even before she left Hueco Mundo."

Byakuya listened to the conversation silently, and his eyes were darted to Rukia. It was imperative that she be saved, and that's what he had been thinking.

"How about Unohana-taicho?" Byakuya asked that had the eyes of the two directed to him. Yamamoto considered it for a while before he nodded.

"We have to let her be seen by the medics. And call for Orihime Inoue, too."

* * *

Inoue, Ichigo and Renji stood around the bed of Rukia while Captain Unohana examined her body. They've received a summon and was told of the news. Rukia is alive.

Ichigo actually felt like something heavy was lifted from his chest when he heard of the news. Renji stared up in the ceiling to prevent his tears from flowing. But when their glee was full, it was immediately dampened by the fact that Rukia is in comma.

Unohana touched Rukia's cheek then turned to Inoue. "I've detected some damaged tissues inside her body that was surrounded by healthy cells. But the real problem is in her brain, some nerves had actually been struck."

"I could repair it." Inoue said immediately. _I must repair it. _When she extended her hand, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. Rukia's body was good as dead.

Ichigo watched the whole healing process and when Inoue finally dropped her hands to her side, Rukia's body had somewhat regained color. Inoue sat at the floor, exhausted.

"I did it."

Ichigo knelt. "Arigato, Inoue."

She nodded, happy to serve him and pay her debt to Rukia. She looked up and saw Renji, staring solemnly at Rukia's face.

Ichigo helped her stand up again and they all loomed over Rukia until Unohana returned with Byakuya and Urahara.

"Kuchiki-taicho. Urahara-san." Renji greeted.

"Was it completed?" Unohana asked gently to Inoue while the latter nodded. "I'm sure Kuchiki'll wake in a while."

It must have lifted the hopes of everybody as no one left the room. Everyone waited endlessly as minutes ticked by. When rukia's finger twitched, they knew that she had awoken.

They watched as she slowly opened her eyes, those orb that looked hollowed. And when she spoke, Inoue smiled along with her tears while the others sighed with relief.

Rukia looked around, to the faces that were expectantly studying her and her gaze landed to Kuchiki Byakuya. He was staring at her with an impassive face but Rukia saw how his eyes had lighted a while ago.

"Nii-sama."

"You should rest." Was all Byakuya said. He saw how Rukia studied the others in the room and sighed before he excused himself. However, he stopped in the door when he heard the dialogue.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kuchiki-san." Inoue said.

'Rukia." Ichigo's voice was hoarse and he looked at Rukia tenderly.

Rukia lifted her gaze to each of them then turned to Renji.

Byakuya didn't turn even when he heard what Rukia said.

"Renji, who are they?"

* * *

**Whew, I can't think. Please don't forget to leave your review ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**-'cleodaze'-** ,**Forgotten-by-you ,Veldare, myuu, Alero1990 ,loveyouso**** ,Chillpill ,kluxces, Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash****, again, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Unwritten

* * *

**

The wind was blowing wildly, carrying with it the particles around and around, the tips of the lofty trees almost at breaking point. The moon persisted on illuminating the forsaken place, casting silhouettes in the huge Las Noches.

But the storm outside wasn't sensed in the palace for the creepy silence took over the space. Aizen deliberated over something in his mind while the espadas were silently doing their thing.

The silence wasn't easy, it never was. Even if both shinigamis and espadas were at the same side, they never found themselves at ease with each other's company. Grimmjow didn't mind at all, he wasn't into making friends with these being.

He decided to get out of the place. He doesn't like the atmosphere inside, as if their every move were being spied. He stood and stretched his arms. He's feeling odd, perhaps because they were close to fighting but with no cigar. His frustrations made him want to slash Ulquiora.

"Grimmjow."

The voice was uttered slowly, making it sound very dangerous. Grimmjow lifted his gaze to where Aizen sat, the throne set simply in the far end of the hollowed hall. Kaname was standing at the side of Aizen while Gin was nowhere in sight.

"Kuchiki Rukia is still alive," Aizen stated and studied the face of the sixth espada.

GRimmjow's eyes flew to where Ulquiora stood. The quatro espada was looking at him too and Grimmjow felt his annoyance rising towards Ulquiora and Aizen.

"Ulquiora did his job well, huh?" Grimmjow snickered and looked at Yami. The fool was comfortably asleep, even Stark. Halibel and Barragan were just watching the scenario in front of them.

Aizen's eyebrow lifted and gave Ulquiora a glance that didn't even show an emotion. "Ulquiora? What did he know of this?"

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiora with surprise. And this loyal espada did not talk. What did the quarto espada ate to shut his mouth? Or maybe he was playing something? Whatever it was, Grimjow didn't care at all. The former captain already knew of it. Aizen smirked when Grimmjow didn't answer.

'tell me, Grimmjow, how Kuchiki Rukia's reiatsu appeared in Soul Society. I got the impression that you finished her yourself here in Hueco Mundo."

"I did." There's no need to deny, nor to admit anything to the man, and he'd be damned if he'll be explaining himself to the lowly shinigami. Everything was completely absurd.

Aizen's smirked again before he spoke clearly. "Kaname."

Tousen nodded and disappeared. Grimmjow wasn't given the time to wonder what the blind shinigami would do, he felt a sword in his throat an instant later and he looked at Kaname savagely, ready to fight back. Aizzen's voice made him stop.

"There's just one thing I hated the most and that is being deceived. I am the one who do that thing. Those who betrays me ends up dead. Grimmjow, I could end that life I gave you." Aizen said and released a powerful reiatsu to accentuate his point. Grimmjow fell to his knees, sweating.

"But I won't, of course. Because I have something for you to do."

Kaname released Grimmjow fully. Grimmjow stood and panted, looking at Aizen deadly which the latter ignored.

"It's very simple, so I'm expecting you'll be successful with it."

Grimmjow couldn't stop the flooding hatred in his chest as he continued to stare at the shinigami. Even as he tried to swallow his pride for the sake of his life, he clutched his hand tight and told himself that he'll kill the bastard one day.

"Abduct Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

.

* * *

When Grimmjow got out of the tensed room, he looked back and saw Ulquiora staring at him. He need not to ask what was on the stoic man's mind, the intensity of the look told him that Aizen won't be tolerating any failure.

He looked ahead with as much dignity he could master and walked away. The hall was deserted as ever so Grimmjow strolled freely, contemplating on his assignment. Abduct Kuchiki Rukia. What did that traitor see on the woman?

Damn, but he was already getting the shinigami woman out of his mind! And here he was, about to do something involving her. He cursed Aizen even the more.

He hastened his steps until he got out of the palace into the storm. The gush of wind blew his hair and he studied the desert particles while his mind tried not to think of his assignment. But no matter what he do, the prospect of seeing the Kuchiki shinigami was calling something inside him.

He'll be damned if he'll entertain that squeezing emotion inside him, oh yes, he'll be damned. He concentrated on his annoyance and started towards the storm. There's no room for what he thought he felt, and everything's just a job.

When the first struck of particle hit his skin, Grimmjow sonidoed and disappeared in the raging storm..

* * *

"Kuchiki-san." Inoue held her hand on her chest and stopped herself from crying. She knew that Rukia hated to be pitied, so she looked away when Rukia stared at her face and to the single tear that escaped.

Ichigo was glued to where he stood, and looked at Rukia unbelievably. His chest was clenching tight, he took a deep breath and averted his gaze from the questioning look of Rukia. He saw Kuchiki Byakuya standing at the door before being ushered by captain Unohana and Urahara away from the room.

"Oi, Rukia, what are you talking about?" Renji asked and tried to laugh, but when he locked his gaze with Ichigo, he looked troubled.

This was the worst of all, not to be able to recognize the ones you loved. To lose the memories that binds you all together in a close circle; to look at someone whom you knew you've met already but couldn't tell. It was painful, but Rukia wasn't aware of it. She doesn't even know that she'd lost the precious recollections.

Rukia saw how the two men exchanged looks and her brows met. "Are they from your division? And what am I doing here?" each of her question was bringing sting to their hearts, and Inoue struggled to smile to Rukia who's gaze was very intense.

"Rukia." Ichigo said and Rukia stared at him blankly.

"Rukia, you really don't remember?" Renji asked and when Rukia's brows met, he already knew the answer.

"No," Rukia answered. She studied those around her and felt a slight throbbing in her temple. She ignored it but as she continued to stare at Ichigo's face, there was a shrill cry that's screaming in her ears and a vague image in her mind that's trying to be formed. The throbbing became worse. She lifted her hand and held her head, trying to catch the clouded image in her mind while her fingers clutched her hair tightly.

Ichigo, Inoue, and Renji watched her worriedly as she struggled to fight the pain.

_**You can't keep me here forever.**_

When she looked up at Renji, her face was already streaked with tears and Renji immediately sat and held her shoulders to stop her from shaking. Rukia crouched and her head rested on Renji's lap and still she tried so much to stop from crying out as the shrill crash in her head rose high and became louder.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhh!!!!!"

**_The man grabbed her hand and turned her and crushed her mouth with his. Rukia closed her eyes and the man's face was replaced by the darkness._**

_"_Nooooo!!!"

Rukia's back straightened and she clutched her hair tightly. Her eyes widened.

**_When she opened her eyes, it was met by the clear blue eyes of the man in front of her._**

The piercing sound peaked. When at last Rukia couldn't tolerate it, her scream tore the place.

_**Kiss me back, shinigami.**_

Rukia stared vacantly at the space, her breath hitching, and her tears once again freely flowing down her cheek. She closed her eyes and rested her chin over her knees and started to tremble again.

"Inoue, can't you do something to stop her pain?" Renji asked urgently as he held Rukia. Ichigo took a step back and went out, unable to see Rukia in a state like that. He'll have to call Urahara. What's happening to her?

Inoue immediately sat at the other side and extended her hand. As her tears flowed without restraint, she concentrated on rejecting Rukia's pain. It took only a minute before the pain subsided and Rukia went limp.

Renji gently laid Rukia and fixed her position and stared at her tear-streaked face. For the first time, he saw her in a very vulnerable state. There was still an orb of unshed tear in the corner of her eyes, and Renji stopped himself from touching her face. He looked at Inoue who was silently crying and stood up.

"I'll look after her, Renji-kun." Inoue said and Renji nodded.

"Urahara might have some answers to her condition. Ill go and see him." Renji answered and gave Rukia one last glance, his chest tightening at the current state of his friend. "I'll go."

Inoue nodded and watched over Rukia. She could very well rebuff physical pain but when it's psychological, she can't do anything. Maybe that's why they're all suffering now.

And she can't do anything then…

* * *

Grimmjow roamed his eyes around the place, taking in every detail of the room. His eyes landed to where the shinigami had been using and he was tugged towards it.

He sat at the bed and got the pad she'd been using and looked at it. There were two rabbit characters in the pad. The other was black while the other was white. It was obviously portraying a battle between a hollow and a shinigami. Grimmjow smirked at the image and laid it down.

He walked towards the wall and stood there. This was where the portal was unbelievably opened, and where Rukia had passed. It was now again an ordinary wall, and Grimmjow stared at it without moving.

_Kiss me back, shinigami._

Grimmjow closed his eyes tight for a moment and when he opened them, they were again the clear blue. he wondered how the shinigami was. Did she also remembered the kiss as often as he had? Perhaps not, remembering the disgust in her face everytime they were talking. He chastised himself for getting so personally involve with a shinigami, with Kuchiki Rukia.

A full minute had passed, and he turned and strode towards the door. However, something made him stop and look back. He turned and foolishly illusioned Rukia sitting coolly in her bed. Her bed. He cursed himself but still he held the knob and stared inside for a moment then closed the door totally.

No, he's taking a wrong turn. He warned himself that everything he was feeling would only bring him demise. Indeed. It was time for reality, where nothing of what he felt has a place to stay. Nothing.

He's off to Soul Society.

To her place.

To Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**I do hope t was expressed well, the part when rukia was in pain. Anyway, please leave your reviews again. tHank you so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 summary: We meet again, Shinigami. Rukia's eyes widened. _HE CALLED ME SHINIGAMI, JUST LIKE _Him. Who is he? Here's the update.**

*

*

**Souhi ,blade321, oxygen deprived, -'cleodaze'- ,Forgotten-by-you ,Veldare, myuu, Alero1990 ,loveyouso ,Chillpill ,kluxces, Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash, again, thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

**Unwritten**

* * *

DURing the nights, the calm air would soothe a broken heart, or relieve a person's sorrow. But it was the loneliest. When you lie down in your bed and stare at your ceiling, thoughts that you wanted most to forget come flashing continually until you get tired of it. Until your tears flow and stain your sheets. When you sleep, your sanctuary of dreams would be full of your agony until you wake up weeping of it. And you would end up wishing best to overlook it and forget everything.

It was easy to be hoping to escape of your nightmares by amnesia but for Rukia, she wished for the other way around. Because every night, she lies down and think of nothing. But she knew that that nothingness was just the void space in her memories, and each minute that ticks by and thought that passes by, Rukia felt something bitter and painful in her heart that she couldn't explain.

How long had she been lying there, trying vainly to catch her vanished memories? Even the accounts provided by Renji and her nii-sama didn't help a bit. Once, she had believed fiercely that if she'll go along with Ichigo and his companions, she could remember. She failed and the disappointment of it was pungent to her bone. She never tried again, even though she enjoyed too much of their companionship, the event that they discuss the past, she was off to her own misery for it showed the solid proof of her illness.

They said she'll get alright soon, but the unwarranted reassurance was just bringing more and more twinge to her. How long? She wanted to know, she wanted to make out what life she have had for her to feel so lonely without the yesterday. And most, she wanted to know who it was that kept on appearing in her dreams, in her thoughts. That clouded image of a man. She had the feeling he was someone important, or at least dear but she can't point who it was. No, she can't. The headaches still persisted as each memory was equal to pain. When Rukia felt her mind caressed by the silky touch of the gone memories, she would always expect to feel the pain brought by it. Not only mentally, but also physically considering how she always suffered from nausea, headache and fainting. Each time it rakes her head there was only one image she couldn't point out who. And it was ironic that it kept on coming back.

That night, Rukia woke up from the very same dream with the same scenario. Her eyes didn't sting with tears anymore but it was clouded with uncertainty of her future. She could continue her life without getting to know her lost past but would it be normal? For her, it was like being deprived of your basic needs. But deep within her, she just knew that she can't let go of that certain memory, the only memory she could say the man had existed although it was fogged up.

Rukia's eyes were the same orb, clear and fierce. She looked around her wide room, noting how forlorn she was in the spacious area. Her nii-sama told her it was her sister's room when she was still alive, and though Rukia didn't have the chance to meet her, she felt she already knew her. Already, she was getting sentimental and she chastised herself. It won't bring her anything, the negative feelings that arose from her own depression. But the silhouette of the room cast by the midnight moon makes her feel sloppy. To best negate her own thoughts, she rose and stepped out through her window into the night.

The place was silent, and Rukia strolled around enjoying her own leisure. Wouldn't it be nice if they could all stay that way forever? With no battles just the serene night of comfort? Rukia took a deep breath and shunpoed. It's best if she just train, at least her thoughts wouldn't bother her anymore.

When she reached the training area, she scanned it. The place was peacefully calm, but Rukia felt nausea coming as she stared at the rounded space. Perhaps there was something important that happened here that she too had lost along with the other memories. With that, Rukia jumped down and even before her foot landed, she released her zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

The blade became completely white and a ribbon forms from the pommel. Rukia lifted it and admired its stunning beauty. The air around her was starting to chill.

"San no mai, shirafune!"

Rukia knew she had reserved that technique only when her zanpakuto is broken, but now she wanted to change it so that even when her sode no shirayuki is in its complete form, she could still command her of it. She turned and tried to slash the air swiftly, seeing if it will turn to ice. There was only a line of ice indicating where her sword had passed but nothing more.

She stood and gashed at her back, fighting the air, her invincible enemy. When her hand reached its fullest extent, she turned around and slashed what she could reach while giving out _kido_. She was dancing as she twirled, the melody of her own prowess giving her a moment of console.

Rukia turned and in a clear voice said, "Haein." A blast of purple spiritual energy incinerated the tree meters from her and Rukia watched the flame play on the night, the flaming brightness of it and the fire leaping in countless sparks which spread and rose like yellow points and died out into the night. The blaze reached out to her like a spreading radiance. Rukia wasn't aware that her tears were already flowing.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she froze. Something was trying to break in her thoughts, and as she turned to see who it was she was momentarily blinded with the flashing scenario in her head. Her eyes went blank and she looked without really looking to the person.

"It's already dawn."

Ukitake saw her train furiously, and he'd been watching her. Each of her move was laced with rage and he knew that it made the Abolishing Flame come out easily and roast the tree. But what disturbed him most was Rukia's tears for the woman rarely cry. He could very well remember the last time she had, and that was the time she had killed a friend to save him. Kaien.

It only took a moment before Rukia's eyes cleared again and she avoided her captain's stare. The stain of tears in her cheeks were still evident but Ukitake didn't comment on it. The arm that rested on Rukia lay limp in his side again and he gazed at the flaming tree.

"You've improved."

Rukia followed his gaze and saw that the fire was starting to die. _Just like a life without purpose…_She looked down. "Gomena, Taicho." Rukia said softly.

Ukitake looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "What's the apology for?"

"Just that, I'm sorry."

Ukitake smirked to himself. He knew well what Rukia was feeling sorry about but he can't say anything to it because he was confident that she would overcome it. Her condition was causing her great disadvantage, and trouble. She couldn't even serve fully under him no matter how she wanted. Her brother had pulled strings to make her stay home. "Don't push yourself too much."

"Hai..."Rukia saw his smile when she gazed back at him and to the dying flame. She smiled to herself too.

"Can I ask something, taicho?" She didn't move, even her eyes remained still as she waited for her captain's response. She heard him hummed a little. "Aizen-taicho seemed to be always absent. I was just wondering."

"Aizen is in Hueco Mundo, along with other two captains- Tousen and Ichimaru." Ukitake didn't know the scope of Rukia's amnesia and was surprised of the question but his face gave away nothing as he answered her.

"Hueco Mundo? Was it a task for them to do?"

Ukitake took a deep breath and tried to stop a cough but failed. His body was raked with continues coughing until he felt weak with it. Rukia looked at him worriedly but Ukitake lifted his hand.

"Those three went to Hueco Mundo on their own, betraying Soul Society. The hougyoku was with them when they were salvaged by Menos Grande through negacion. The power of hougyoku is still mysterious but one thing was sure, it's enormous. And Rukia, it was stored in your body by Urahara."

Rukia's eyes widened and she turned to her captain with a questioning look. "my body?"

"You must know that when you were given the assignment to monitor the human world, you've extended your time there and even gave your power to a human that Soul Society decided you as a felon."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The captain nodded. "Hai. You were brought back here to suffer for your sins but Kurosaki came and stopped the execution."

"But what does Ichigo got to do with Aizen-sama?"

"It was found out that Room 46 was obliterated and it was Aizen giving orders from the very start. In the end, he was able to get the hougyoku inside your body and escape to Hueco Mundo. In there, he was able to transform gillians into arrancars."

The flame was now a dot of red in the smoking ash, and the morning breeze carried the smoke away with its swaying grace. Rukia contemplated on what she just learned, everything almost mind-boggling except that her captain was seriously relating the account to her.

"And that was when Inoue Orihime was kidnapped by a certain Ulquiora Schifer." Rukia said softly, and Ukitake knew what was to come. Rukia heard the story in Hueco Mundo, save on how she got lost, and she felt no remorse on going there. She'll do it again, even when her friendship to the humans were still new. Somehow, she felt at ease with their human visitors, especially with the orange-haired guy Ichigo.

"Hai." Ukiatke answered slowly and he stared briefly at the sky. The stars were starting to fade as the sky begun to brighten. Ukitake lifted his arm and rested it on Rukia's head, shuffling her hair. It surprised the petite shinigami and she lifted her gaze to see her captain's face. Foolishly touched, her face softened and she followed his captain's gaze into the sky.

"Go and rest, Kuchiki."

It was a paternal order, it sounded one however formal it was, and Ukitake didn't look down on Rukia when he spoke. Rukia closed her eyes a moment, savoring the feeling of having a close bond then nodded.

"Hai." She turned around and Ukitake's hand fell to his side. "Arigato, Ukitake-sama." She said softly and started to walk towards the Kuchiki house.

The captain blew softly to the wind a hope that his third seat officer be alright. He remained to stand at the training area, unmoving, and waited until the last star fade. When at last the sun began to rise, he went back to his chamber to rest too..

.

.

.

In his room, Byakuya watched as Rukia enter her room through the window. He'd seen her come out and wander around. He would have stopped her and tell her to rest because she'd just recovered from her wounds but he knew that Rukia was disturbed. Even as he saw her walk toward the training area of Ukitake, he didn't move to follow her.

When he saw the yellow-red flame, he already knew that Rukia was crying. He couldn't tell how, but he was already connected to her deeply. By some means, he wanted to alleviate her pain but he can't think of anything. He can't do anything as he watch her walk around like a ghost, already trying vainly to hide her sorrows; just like how helpless he was as he witnessed his wife's death, the cherry blossoms that season bitter to him.

Rukia was silently crying inside, just like the Rukia Byakuya had known. One who never showed her weakness; whose resolve was hard to crumble. It made him commend on it, but sometimes she was just like him. Hard as stone. Pitting inside the emotions, Rukia never gave away her own pain and kept it all inside her.

Byakuya stared at the horizon, remembering his conversation with Urahara.

_"She lost her memory of the time she was sent to Karakura Town until to Hueco Mundo. It's possible that it was caused by her injuries but Inoue Orihime should have been able to reject it. The thing is, she can't. And the possibility of regaining her memories is slim, considering the unknown root."_

.

.

.

The next day, Rukia opened her eyes with more vitality. She was inspired, at the very least, of her conversation with her captain although they only talked of the past. She stretched and sat up, the blanket covering her upper body cascading down to a crumpled half-loop in her thigh. She lifted it aside and stood up.

After a minute of deliberation, she got her pen and sat at the table near the window. She might have lost her memories, but her skills in drawing still did not change( for better or for worse). She quickly got a pad beside the table and begun to work.

Her hand was moving fast as she doodled over her own images, and within a few minutes, she raised her work and appreciated it.

She was seeing everything bright that day, and when she got out and met her brother along the hallway of the house, she gave him a cheery smile. It obviously surprised the captain as his eyebrows somewhat lifted but he made no comment and just watched her stroll away. Evidently, someone had just put a life into those empty orbs.

Rukia stopped in front of a house and studied it a moment. She felt happy for hr friend that he was able to make his own home so enthused, she looked around the ground. Her eyes spotted a small stone and she went towards it. She lifted it and gave Renji's window one last glance before throwing the stone.

It didn't take a minute before she heard a dangerous growl and Rukia shunpoed up to the window. Renji was starting to stand up, his face irate when Rukia appeared. The feeling immediately transformed when he saw her, especially the brilliant smile in her face.

"Oi, what are you doing here early in the morning?" Renji held his blanket on his lower half as he fumbled for his kimono.

"Good morning, Renji. You're forehead is colored. Have you no talent in drawing at all?" Rukia asked innocently and received a treacherous glare from the red-haired.

"Good thing it didn't hit my nose, you brat."

Rukia started to laugh, not only because she was pleased of her own actions but because Renji's face was contortedly amusing.

"Wait and I'll wring your neck." Renji warned as he put on his uniform. What exactly is Rukia doing in his house? It was the first time she came there after she entered the Kuchiki family.

"Renji."

Ichigo held the knob of the opened door and stopped short of what he saw inside. Renji just finished putting on his kimono while Rukia was sitting at the window laughing maniacally over something that obviously pissed Renji, especially with the discolored area in his forehead.

The feeling that came to him was surprising as he was actually jealous of what he saw. Not because he has something romantic with Rukia, but that sight was just something he missed so much in his room, with Rukia. Those easy times he sleeps in his bed while Rukia lies in his closet, her bed. Something apparently erased that uncomplicated rapport between them, and Ichigo knew what—her loss of memory.

Ichigo stopped himself. He shouldn't feel that way, after all, Renji and Rukia were friends first. But he can't stop to feel bitter of what had become when he was longing so much of Rukia's placate over every battle he has. And this, the retroactive effect of her amnesia on their bonding was his battle as well as hers. He wanted very much of Rukia's support that everything would turn out fine however simple the cliché would be.

Rukia directed her eyes on him, still beaming. However, the laughter turned to a smile and Ichigo forced himself to smile back. He doesn't want her smile! Damn it! He wanted her nastiness just like before. Ichigo loosened his grasp on the handle.

"Rukia."

Her smile didn't falter, but inside, Rukia noticed Ichigo's withdrawal. Renji must have noticed it too because his comical look transformed. Knowing that they were all in adjustment stage, Rukia pushed aside her uncertainty and walked towards Ichigo who was stiff as a streetlight post. Renji just watched her.

When Rukia was standing face-to-face with Ichigo, she looked up while Ichigo looked down on her. They stared at each other, never wanting to let go until they could feel the easy tandem of their bond with each other. And when everything had come to pass, Rukia lifted her hand and gave Ichigo an uppercut.

Ichigo held his jaw, looking at Rukia, then Renji started to laugh at the tension. Later, Rukia joined him and Ichigo gave Renji a damning look. He turned to Rukia, feeling the old link between them coming alive.

"What the hell was that for, Rukia?"

Rukia merely laughed at him, her eyes lighted. Ishida and Chad entered the room and their eyes immediately softened when they saw her—even the Quincy who was supposed to hate shinigamis didn't hide his compassion when he saw Rukia's smile back.

Slowly, Rukia's laughter ceased. Her eyes became suddenly serious and she stared at the four man in front of her. She turned around and face the window.

"BAH-GA!!!" she said without really cursing. The men just watched her melancholic figure as she looked up into the rising sun. "I might have lost my memories but I know I will never lose what it is that I have with all of you."

"Rukia."

"Just give me time…"

Something passed in Ichigo's eyes which the shinigami woman didn't see but the men saw. They understood, and even if Ichigo would cry like a baby in front of them, they'd still understand. Ichigo was getting Rukia back.

When Rukia looked at them from the corner of her eyes, she saw how each of them nodded with understanding and acceptance. Indeed, she might have lost her past but it won't deter her to hold her present.

And who knows what the future holds for each of them…

.

.

.

.

"Sayonara, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia waved back to Inoue as the latter happily bid goodbye to her. They've spent the day together, where she was told of all the stupidities and jobs they have been together before. It was easier to laugh at it then, and Rukia was feeling blissful too. She waved at them and started to walk.

Inoue dropped her hand slowly and her smile was accompanied with tears. She felt happy that they were all doin fine again. Ichigo noticed her looks and the tears.

"Inoue, are you alright?"

Inoue waved her hands in front of her immediately. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Really."

Renji merely looked at her. Ishida fixed his glasses and looked to where Rukia had gone. "Don't be so insensitive, Kurosaki, the woman's just happy. Right, Inoue?"

"Insensitive? Me? I was just being worried." Ichigo rebuked to the Quincy. Inoue smiled hesitantly because she knew a minute or two, insults would be flying like a bomb.

"Actually, I'm just glad that Rukia isn't so sad today." Inoue said softly which drew the attention of the four.

"Let's just hope she'll get well soon." Ishida said.

.

.

.

When Rukia departed with Renji and the others, her smile was once again contented. They had patched up the indifferences brought about by her condition and in some way she felt she hadn't missed anything at all. The simple closeness with them bolstered her confidence that indeed, she'll get well soon. And soon would be near.

She walked and admired the view. She had so much free time, and night was already near, her most dreaded moment. But she pushed her agitation aside and strolled leisurely around the forest towards home.

Her foot bumped on a protruding rock, and Rukia looked down. There's only one thing disturbing her now, and that was the very same man she couldn't identify in her thoughts. Rukia knelt and massaged her toe. It looked inflamed because not only did it bumped the rock, it was heartlessly bitten by a large red ant.

She sighed.

_It hurts._ She blew her toe repeatedly.

CRACK!!

She heard a twig break and looked up. The wind was starting to blow wildly and Rukia lifted her hand to hold her hair from blocking her view. She saw no one, perhaps it was the wind. She attended back her hurt toe.

CRACK!!

Rukia went still. Something was definitely wrong, she couldn't point out what. She roamed her eyes around the place. Leaves were detached forcefully from the trees as the wind passed through them. A pair of shoes met her view and she slowly lifted her gaze up to the face. Somehow, her heart froze.

"We meet again, shinigami."

The man was towering over her, his blue eyes bright with animation as he directed it to her. Rukia wondered if she knew him. She got up immediately and ignored the soreness of her toe.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked, her brows knitted as she unproductively identified him. She studied the man's face, his words sinking into her mind.

Her eyes widened. "You called me a shinigami." She said stupidly_._

Grimmjow's eyebrow rose and gave Rukia an odd look. "Where do you classify yourself then, woman?"

Rukia stepped back as her blood rose to her head and a dizzying spell took over her. She never removed her gaze from the man as she tried urgently to recognize him. Who is this man? She studied him and her eyes landed on the hole in his abdomen. An espada. And she was stupid not to even notice it. His reiatsu was well kept, and it explained why she wasn't able to feel it.

She jumped back, and though the movement caused her eyesight to dim, she made her stance. She was having the mother of all headaches again, and she blames the espada for confusing her mind. She swayed a little.

Grimmjow watched Rukia's every move and noticed how disturbed she was. Her movements were frail. He watched impassively as she tried to move and was raked with a tremendous shaking. Was she ill? He stopped himself immediately when he realized that his mind was wandering.

He wasn't expecting this kind of confrontation, and the mere fact that the shinigami forgot him really irked him and his ego. He studied her face, seeking for any emotions but what he could only see was the initial fear subdued with a brave fierceness. But when Grimmjow locked his gaze to Rukia, he noticed how haunted her eyes had become.

"You've become an actress in such a long time, woman." He commented on the questioning look of Rukia.

"Get lost, espada." Rukia snarled, wondering why the arrancar wasn't attacking. She saw his eyes go to slits and she took it as a caution. Maybe she won't stand a chance to this cocky bastard in front of her, but she'll be damned again and again if she'll die without dignity. She also narrowed her eyes.

"Shakkaku!" A red fire was formed in Rukia's palm and without waiting for any seconds; she threw it towards the standing espada who merely looked at it and met the fire with a cero. There was a blinding light that emanated from the explosion and Rukia covered her eyes. The light worsened her throbbing head and she could actually feel herself getting under. Grimmjow took the opportunity ad used sonido. Even before Rukia could react, a sword was already pointed to her throat.

"Unluckily, I'm in no mood to fight." Grimmjow whispered callously to Rukia's ears. It brought shivers down her spine. Rukia's breath hitched, and she turned around ignoring the blade. Her eyes widened when the sword's blade drew a fine line in her neck and blood started to flow.

Rukia recoiled and shunpoed away from the espada as she voiced an incantation for a Byakurai. The pale lightning missed as Rukia's view doulbled and dimmed even the more. She landed five feet away and she held her head. Each movement was bringing her closer and closer to the succumbing shadows.

"Luckily, I'm not a loser." Rukia answered coldly and she forced herself to release her zanpakuto. Grimmjow didn't wait any longer for her to totally call Sode when he all but flew and aimed his sword on her. On reflex, Rukia lifted her sword and blocked the attack. When she looked up, the espda's eyes were unreadable.

Grimmjow took a step back and vanished. He reappeared only to attack Rukia, while the latter deflected the sword over and over. Her knees were becoming a jelly, and she knew in any moment she'll buckle. She couldn't allow it, neither will she allow the espada to win. When Grimmjow appeared in front of her, she shunpoed and shot a red flame. Grimmjow merely evaded it. The espada was obviously playing at her!!!

Rukia was panting heavily now, and the wound in her neck was itching. She fought the urge to touch it.

"Alright, vacation's over." Grimmjow said when he materialized only meters away from Rukia.

"What was that?"

Everything happened so fast, Rukia didn't have the time to even thwart the espada. Her eyes widened and she looked to the pair of blue eyes that's only inch away from hers. They were indecipherable, rather, they lack any emotion.

"Come with me, shinigami."

Rukia coughed and blood came out. She was breathing badly, her headache forgotten as she was losing consciousness. Slowly, her body cascaded down while Grimmjow's fist was still in Rukia's abdomen.

"Damn… you. Over… my dead …body!." Rukia was still able to say, between breaths, and she grit her teeth from the extreme pain. Her body became light, so light, and her head began to swim. The last thing she saw when she lost consciousness was the espada's vacant eyes.

Grimmjow caught Rukia's body before she totally touched the ground and lifted her gently in his arms.

"Unfortunately, I don't want to see you dead." Grimmjow said quietly to the unconscious shinigami.

He carried her, noticing how light she was and how her figure fit perfectly in his arms. He doesn't want to do it rough on her, but with the little time they'd been together he saw how hard-headed she was.

He stared at her face and to the parted lips he tasted so many days ago and took a deep breath. Someday, he'll know why the shinigami couldn't identify him. It's not as if he cared about it, but truth be told he gives so much a damn of it. But today, he's off to be back.

He drew a line in the air and it split up instantly. Carrying Rukia gently in his arm, Grimmjow went back to Hueco Mundo.

.

.

.

"Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Chad, Neliel and Ishida, the Yamamoto-sotaicho asks that you attend to him at once. You are not to go anywhere and we shall escort you to his chamber. You are under suspicion for the disappearance of Ms. Kuchiki Rukia."

.

.

.

**Okay, okay. I think I've just succeeded in making an update. Haha. Thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Javane,Souhi ,blade321, oxygen deprived, -'cleodaze'- ,Forgotten-by-you ,Veldare, myuu, Alero1990 ,loveyouso ,Chillpill ,kluxces, Alaeamori, Anon, Beautifuldeath92, Ame Futte, SadAsRabbtis, LQTM, kitti0cat, steelshadowfang, Rhyjle , megui-chan and DarkPhoenixSlash, again, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Unwritten**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow tightened his grip on Rukia's frail body when he saw the exit of the Garganta. He looked down and saw the trace of dried tears in her face. Beyond that, he thought, would be Aizen. And his wickedness would once again prevail over the Soul Society for having a captive. A Nobel captive.

Was that the reason why Aizen ordered him to get Rukia? Or was it because it was a way to spite him? Aizen was well aware that Grimmjow hated him, and it was Aizen's own satisfaction to fuel that hatred.

Either way, he loathed Aizen still. He gave Rukia one last intent glance before he totally emerged from the portal, directly to Aizen's chamber. Everyone was there, as if waiting for him. Grimmjow's eyes met Ulquiora's and he read nothing in those eyes just like the usual.

He turned away. Aizens smirk didn't escape from Grimmjow's view and he stopped himself from slashing out his anger when he felt the soft body of Rukia, reminding him even the more of his position there.

"You did your job well." Aizen praised in his cultured voice. Grimmjow held Rukia closely when Aizen laid his eyes on her and stayed there for a full minute. "You maybe all wondering why she's here." Aizen said to the espadas and to their fracions.

Nobody answered, of course, no body dared.

Aizen lifted his hand to hold his bangs that hang across his forehead. "She has a profound effect on every shinigami, and her absence could lower their morale. Especially after her impromptu appearance and now this, it will leave them all hanging."

"Sooner or later, they will have to look for her. Prepare the gates for their arrival, and allow no one to step in this threshold again."

"Grimmjow, let the Kuchiki rest in one of our compartments." Aizen directed his gaze on the sixth espada. "And I will expect that you protect her from harm."

There were whispers of inquiry around as Grimmjow got out of the room, but he felt irate when he saw Ulquiora's unwavering stare follow him.

Even Grimmjow was surprised by what Aizen said. Why was he supposed to protect her if she was just a mere tool? And why was he given the responsibility to look over her? He was in danger of becoming personally involved with this woman. Yet he did not argue, knowing that Aizen's words were permanent.

A chambermaid was behind him when he entered a spacious room. He laid Rukia's body down in the bed, slowly and gently. If the maid noticed it, she was smart enough not to comment on it. She immediately got her things and went beside the shinigami, whose kimono was drenched with blood

She looked up at the espada. "If you'll excuse us sir, I will change her clothing."

Grimmjow turned away abruptly and went to the door. Before he closed it, he looked back and saw Rukia's sleeping face.

He pulled the door behind him and stood outside. He crossed his arms across his chest and his back rested on the wall as he waited for Rukia to change.

*

*  
While everyone was starting their own dispute over Aizen's decision on the shinigami's welfare, Aizen resigned from his throne and went to his own room. He met Ichimaru halfway and the foxy smile of the latter did not fade when he saw Aizen.

"I saw Grimmjo' carryin' da Kuchiki princes." Gin said.

Aizen regarded the shinigami before him with a close look. Gin might have been with his side for almost thousands of years but Aizen couldn't always let his guard down when he was around just as he couldn't trust the cunning smile that tore Gin's face. Everyone around him could be an enemy.

Aizen smiled and continued to walk. "The plan had just started, Gin. But I'm feeling it was getting closer and closer and we will finally see the Vasto Lorde."

Gin on the other hand did not trust the smile of the shinigami in front of him, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't an enemy yet. They both have the same dream, so there is no need to stab Aizen's back. Oh, he'd love to try that but it was not yet the right time. His smile widened at the thought.

"ya ain't tellin' 'em of the Noble Scent?" Gin inquired, his brows lifted towards his hairline.

Aizen stopped and opened his door. He turned to Gin. "They will have to make do with what I have said earlier. Otherwise, they'll just kill each other over the carrier." His lips twitched in an ironic smile. "Kuchiki Byakuya won't just stand aside when it is his sister on the line."

Ichimaru has to admire Aizen with that. He plans so meticulously, each alternatives weighed, each possibility given notice. He smiled to himself when the door closed in his face, and he swiveled around to his own room. Everything was getting interesting.

*

*  
He entered the room without making any sound at all. He felt like an intruder in hollow's own domain, and he hated the feeling of it. But he still surged forward, on foot in the slightly lighted room. It was very silent, and Grimmjow thought that even a drop of needle could be heard.

He stopped a foot away from the bed where the tranquil figure was sleeping. Her hair was covering her face, her body twisted into a lateral position. She looked so soft in that dress she wore and Grimmjow smirked at the idea.

What was he doing there in the shinigami's dark room anyway? He looked like a burglar with his stealthy movements. This should be the last room he will ever visit, but here he was, staring involuntarily at the woman. He reasoned that it was Aizen's order. He laughed quietly to himself. Who was he kidding?

Rukia shifted a little and Grimmjow thought she would wake up. But she continued to slumber, unaware that an espada was already in her room.

Grimmjow wondered what he might do when Rukia wakes up and sees him in her room. He roamed his blue eyes on the space for a moment before he brought his gaze back to Rukia.

Somehow, he felt unconvinced of Aizen's motive behind Rukia's abduction, but he can't tell why. There was something behind those words that made him feel uneasy. Was it because it involved Rukia? In the deepest of his heart, he asked one question that he knew he'll never be able to answer: if indeed Rukia would be dispatched in the end, which will likely to happen knowing Aizen's ruthlessness, what will he do?'

Because up to that moment as he stared at the shinigami, he knew, he got the dose of his own medicine. That what he was feeling was irresistible and that this woman sleeping in front of him was making a part in his system. It was only his firm denial that prevented him from completely falling in the trap. It was a risk he will not take.

Disgusted to himself, and hating the shinigami for making him lose control, he turned to his heels.

It was enough that he got himself nearly killed by Aizen because he allowed himself to save this woman, he won't allow a second time to happen. He will do his job to look after her, but he won't tell if he could be too good to her. His rudeness would be his defense.

Falling for somebody is stupid, and falling for a shinigami is suicide.

*

*  
She heard him close the door and waited for his reiatsu to fade before she opened her eyes. Rukia felt strange just a moment ago and thought that something was different. When she opened her eyes, she saw the espada walking away from her bed.

How long had he been there? She did not want to know, at least, he did not slash her when she was unconscious.

She got up and examined the room. It did not have much, only a chair, a table and the bed. There was a door leading to what she assumed as a rest room and a high-ceilinged window that gave her a restricted view of the vast desert.

She needs not to ask where she was, for it was only Hueco Mundo that hollows inhabit as their own. But the view of the desert brought her a nostalgic feeling and remembered Ichigo's account that they've been there to save Inoue. Ah, yes, she probably had been there.

She closed her eyes when nausea took over her and she immediately stood against the wall when her vision blurred. Her umbilical region was aching, and she knew it was because of that bastard espada who hit her.

Her thoughts wandered to Soul Society. They are probably searching for her now, and she hoped that Renji and the other's won't just jump and come and try to rescue her just like what they did to Inoue. It will only bring more harm, she admitted, especially that their army was outnumbered.

Right now, all she was left to do was to wait for her fate. She was helpless for she can't find her katana, and escape without such would be suicide. She took a deep breath and hardened her resolve.

She felt another strong reiatsu approaching, and she did not move and waited for the door to open. She looked around for any tool she could use as a defense but the place was clean. She stood resolutely as the door creaked a little and the person entered.

Somehow she felt her surprise flood over her when she saw who it was. Although she was already informed, seeing it with her own eyes was different. She could hardly believe her eyes and she stared at him, unable to speak.

"Hello, Rukia." The voice was still the same soft murmur.

"Aizen…sama…" Rukia stammered softly.

Aizen observed her reaction with a disturbing smile. "I am sorry I have to force you to come here." He said as he made his way inside. Rukia's shock might have been intense for she just followed him with her gaze.

Rukia's face hardened with the statement and remembered her captain's account to what Aizen did. "You stabbed Soul Society." She stated matter-of-factly, forcing herself to stand as Aizen's reiatsu took it's toll on her.

"I just did what I have to do." Aizen said nonchalantly. "You are mad because of what happened to you." He observed and gave her a look.

"You are a traitor." Rukia continued to accuse him.

Aizen's brow lifted. "That's a fact. But you're talking of nonsense."

She clutched her fist tight. Nonsense? What is nonsense of what he did? Her anger made her see red, but she stopped herself from making any foolish moves.

"We all have a dream." Aizen added. "And we are inclined to achieve it. Do you agree with me?" he asked in a conversational manner that made Rukia grit her teeth.

Aizen stepped towards her and stopped just a foot away. "The hougyoku you gave me was not yet at its full awakening, and every body is getting impatient. That is why I needed you again." He said and smiled ruefully at her. "You will surely serve your purpose well because I know that your brother cares for you more."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Nii-sama? What are you talking about?" she demanded, ignoring the fact that the man in front of her is capable of anything.

His brows quirked at her indisputable innocence. "What a pity that you are always caught between matters involving power. The Hougyoku. And the Noble scent. You didn't know?'" he asked when he noticed Rukia's confused look.

"Your brother carried with him the powerful Noble Scent, even powerful than hougyoku. That is why I needed your little help to lure him here, in Hueco Mundo. Once the power is mine, I could get millions of souls in just one sweep. The King's key is already near." Aizen said and his reiatsu rose, totally knocking Rukia down.

She gasped and glared at the former taicho. This wasn't the patient and silent man she had known, this is the cunning, dangerous and real Aizen. She forced herself to stand, but her body totally gave in and weakened.

The door opened, and Rukia looked up. She was in a bad state! An espada was standing in the doorway, looking at Aizen impassively. The same espada she had encountered in Soul Society. Aizen cocked his head and gave Grimmjow a convivial smile.

"Grimmjow." He said and turned to Rukia for a moment. "I will leave her to you." He said and disappeared into thin air.

Rukia released her breath when the reiatsu that was holding her vanished. But she could feel the strong reiatsu of the new comer. She felt really thankful for her endless visitors! Damn it.

She gave the espada a livid glance then stood up. She knew she was in a pathetic state when he came in, and she could very well guess he was laughing inside.

However, when she took a step, her body couldn't move because of the extreme effect of Aizen's reiatsu. She did not glance at the espada who was watching her and gained support from the wall.

But when she felt her feet lifted from the floor, her shriek all but came out. She was already in the arms of the espada who carried her as if she weighs like a paper. She wriggled frantically, forcing him to put her down but his grasp was firm.

"Put me down, you bastard!" she reached out and her nails drew a fine line in Grimmjow's cheek. But the espada seemed unhurt and continued to carry her towards the bed.

"One more move and I'll snap your neck." Grimmjow warned.

"Damn you!" Rukia hissed but obliged. Her body was not in condition to fight, so she dared not to challenge him.

This time, Grimmjow dropped her on the bed without being gentle and all. Rukia winced as her behind cushioned her fall. Now that was painful.

She looked up savagely at the espada. "Thank you!" she said sarcastically.

Grimmjow smirked to her. "You're very welcome, woman." He said then threw her shinigami kimono on the bed. Rukia glanced at it without interest.

"I want my sword." She stated flatly.

Grimmjow seemed unaffected with her draftiness as he only turned and started to walk, without answering her. Annoyed, Rukia got the pillow and threw it at his back.

Oops. That was great. Rukia risked a glance to the espada's face and read implacability there.

"Your sword is mine, for the moment." Grimmjow answered. Rukia's face showed surprise. The man didn't actually bite back! Now isn't that great? "Now, if you don't behave like a grown up woman that you are, I will pass it to your Aizen-sama." He did not spat on the name, but the obvious disgust was evident in his tone.

"Is that a threat?" she asked, fuming.

GRimmjow shrugged. "Take it as you want." He said and walked out totally. Once outside, he drew in a breath and felt like he was just uncaged.

Rukia almost shouted with infuriation when the espada walked out from her sight, closing the door. She sat at the bed, realizing that she was once again was she supposed to do now?

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and knowing that her body was just recovering, she snatched her blanket and covered herself with it.

She might as well sleep, who knows? She might get a solution from her dreams.

*

*

**hehehe, I just made the latest chap. It's short, but please make do with it. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.**

**Smile=)**


	19. Chapter 19

golly, it took me time to make this chap...and yet it is still short. Gomena!

Of course, special thanks to those who reviewed the 18th chap.

111 ,kluxces ,Adrianna ,Rhyjle ,LQTM

This is the latest update..

Enjoy reading.

* * *

****

Unwritten

* * *

The night was deep, the fortress eerily silent despite the forming storm outside where particles began to whirl wildly and whip at the walls of the palace. Nobody knew if the creatures living inside were sleeping, or were just inside their rooms and deliberating over anything. The halls were empty, but there were still shadows that noiselessly moved around like a ghost.

Up in the terrace of the fortress where the vast desert could be viewed, Grimmjow stood unmoving. His eyes were blank as it stared beyond what he could see, his hair played teasingly by the wind. His uniform billowed madly, but still he seemed undisturbed by it. In his hand was a goblet of wine.

_I shouldn't be thinking about that woman, damn it._ Lifting the wine, he drank it all down. The bitterness of it snapped him out, and he momentarily closed his eyes to remove every thought of the shinigami in his mind. But he failed miserably. Flinging the goblet into the air, he took a deep breath and stopped himself from shouting out his frustrations. The metal cascaded in the curved wall, making a sound before it fell down with a plup in the ground meters below.

He felt rather than saw the presence of the quatro espada. "What is it, Ulquiora?" Grimmjow asked savagely without turning.

From the door, Ulquiora emerged into the open space. He did not go near Grimmjow but circled and stood feet away. There's always a danger in being beside another espada, and it's better to play safe. Although Ulquiora did not fear the 6th espada, he knew Grimmjow was strong.

"You're disturbed." Ulquiora observed. "Was it that shinigami?"

Grimmjow did not answer first but placed his hand at his side. Out in the desert, the swirling particles began to move near the fortress, breaking the protruding tips of the lofty trees. Grimmjow ignored the sight. "Hell do I know what you're talking about."

Ulquiora studied the 6th espada. "The heart…is indeed a formidable enemy." he said silently.

"What?" Grimmjow turned around with a quick surprise. Then he began to laugh. Ulquiora merely watched him snicker, the sound vanishing in the air. He stuffed his hands inside his front pocket.

"Have you lost your grip because of that woman?" Ulquiora asked.

Grimmjow's laughter ceased and his face transformed into an undecipherable façade. "What are you doing here, Ulquiora? I did not ask your idea." He said in a voice devoid of emotion, even the usual arrogance gone.

Ulquiora affected a shrug. "I needed air."

Grimmjow stared pass the immense desert again. "There are other places where you could get one. Don't give me that shit."

"I also came to tell you that Aizen-sama wanted to know if you had extracted anything from the Kuchiki in those days she was held your captive." Ulquiora continued.

Grimmjow turned his gaze to the 4th espada. "No. Nothing."

The swirling air reached their spot, and it brought dusts that momentarily covered their vision. They waited until the storm passed, and then Ulquiora took a step towards the end of the terrace. His foot trailed the path lightly, pushing away the debris brought about by the storm. "Are you certain?" he asked and turned his stoic eyes.

Grimmjow met his eyes evenly. "Are you suspecting me?"

"Because we had reached this far to lose, it's vital that we know every possible ace we could use against the shinigamis. The hougyoku proved to be limited due to reasons that it needed to be awaken first." Ulquiora said and stopped. He was now standing just before the cliff, and he turned fully to Grimmjow.

"Yeah. Whatever. The whole concept of it is uninteresting to my ears." Grimmjow said.

Ulquiora's eyes narrowed. "We still haven't had a word from the other Kuchiki. Their response would determine our next move."

"What is Aizen planning?"

"Even that is unknown to everybody but him. We will just have to wait and see what will happen." Ulquiora said and started to walk towards the door. "And about that Kuchiki woman, how's it going?"

"What exactly do you mean by that, ULQUIORA?" Grimmjow asked harshly.

There was a pause then Ulquiora shrugged and went inside. "You're job is to protect her, am I right? It seems you're not doing your job well." He said and disappeared.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He turned around swiftly to the entrance door and in an instant was already speeding down to where Rukia was currently held. He could feel her reiatsu, as well as the presence of a faint reiatsu. Who could be strong enough to control his reiatsu to such low level?

The door was left opened, and Grimmjow dashed in. His breathing was labored when he stopped. His eyes narrowed a bit when only to see Rukia standing at a corner; a maid was laying down a plate of food. He looked around. Everything was normal.

Rukia looked up when she felt him enter. He was standing at the entrance, blocking almost the path with his body. His eyes were dark as it scanned the room, and Rukia saw how his fist clenched.

The maid hurriedly fixed the food then excused herself which was ignored by Grimmjow. The espada entered and closed the door behind him. Rukia watched him warily.

"The food is served." Grimmjow said after a moment. He walked towards the table where the plate was laid and took the moment to calm himself. Damn that Ulquiora for fooling him! And he fell to it.

Rukia did not answer and just stared at Grimmjow impassively.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and forced himself not to be pissed by being ignored. "Shinigami." He said slowly. "The food is served."

This time, Rukia's eyes went down to the plate of food. "I know." She answered. Casually, she walked towards her bed, opposite where Grimmjow stood. She was aware that the espada in front of her was taking in her every move.

"Then eat." Grimmjow ordered. He nudged the plate near her but Rukia only stared at it. "Hey, woman, don't waste the food."

Rukia sat at the bed and reached for the plate stubbornly. It looked appetizing enough. A wicked thought went to her mind, and Rukia looked up. It must be nice to irk him a bit.

"I'm not hungry." Rukia said and pushed the plate away.

Grimmjow pushed it back. "Eat. You haven't eaten your lunch too."

Rukia pushed it away again. "I said I don' wanna eat."

Oh, yeah, he was actually losing his grip to his patience. Taking a deep breath to cool himself, Grimmjow counted from one to ten. It was always an effective way to calm yourself.

"Why are you acting so stubborn suddenly? I thought you wanted to carry on acting like some detached whatsoever?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not, and don't act as if you know me, will you?" Rukia snapped and crossed her arms across her chest. Well, she really lost interest to the food. Ignoring Grimmjow's sharp exhalation of air, she turned her back to him.

"But I do know you. At least, to some level." Grimmjow said and watched Rukia's back go straight. She turned her piercing eyes to him.

"You base your knowledge with the little time I have spent in this place? That is not enough to know a person." Rukia said.

Grimmjow went silent for a moment. "Not so little."

Rukia's eyes went to slits. "What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow lifted his shoulders and strolled towards the window. Outside, the storm still raged.

"Answer me, espada." Rukia demanded with a hard voice.

Grimmjow turned his gaze to Rukia. "Do you really want to know?"

Know what? Somehow, Rukia felt uneasy with the question. But she wanted to know… whatever it was, she wanted to know. She lifted her gaze and looked straight to the espada's eyes. "Yes."

Grimmjow eyed Rukia intently. Then he began to step towards her. He saw how she wanted to recoil but kept her stand. Giving a dark smile, he stopped three meters away from her and flung a piece of paper towards her direction.

The paper floated in the air and slowly landed right before Rukia whose eyes went wide. In it was pictures of Chappy, and it was sketched with her own style. A sudden tremendous headache raked Rukia's head and her fingers dug her hair in an attempt to hold back the pain.

The picture… Grimmjow got it from the room Rukia had been before she went back to Soul Society. He could still remember their conversation about _Chappy_ as she called it.

"You don't remember yet?" Grimmjow asked silently. He watched as Rukia struggled not to give in to the urge to crouch in the bed and hit her head with the pillows. The pain was excruciating, but she was fighting it hard.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked softly and her voice was laced with hurting she couldn't mask anymore. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Her cry reverberated in the place, bouncing back and forth until it faded into the night. Grimmjow just stared at Rukia as she panted for more air. When the room went silent again, Grimmjow began to step towards the door. He decided that he had already ruined enough of her composure. "You rest, shinigami. You look exhausted." He said and continued to walk.

In an instant, Rukia was already in front of Grimmjow. She lifted her hand and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. Will she strike? She was not in condition to fight. However, Rukia only put her hands on Grimmjow's chest to stop him from walking. It was a move he had not anticipated.

"Don't turn your back on me." Rukia said slowly and lifted her eyes on him.

So much emotion swirled in those black orbs. Why does she want to know desperately?

"Answer me!" Rukia shouted and slapped Grimmjow's chest hard that he took one step backwards. Grimmjow did not speak.

The hand that lay in his chest curled into a fist and began to strike Grimmjow. He allowed her to hit him repeatedly when he saw the glitter of unshed tears in her eyes. Was it because of pain?

"Don't you just stand there!" Rukia exclaimed and continued to hit him. She poured all her emotions in every strike she made until she was exhausted. Her last strike hit his chest in a manner that Grimmjow couldn't even feel the impact of it. He lifted his hand and his fingers curled firmly on Rukia's wrist.

"Rest." He said and turned her towards the bed. Rukia did not move and Grimmjow realized he was still holding her hand. He dropped it and it went limp to Rukia's side. Grimmjow turned to the door.

"Tell me." Rukia said, her voice soft with plea. There was something in her situation that she could not place, and she felt it was related to this espada.

Grimmjow's brow knitted. "Enough. You are in no condition for a decent talk. I will come back tomorrow." He said and was already holding the knob of the door in a blink of an eye. He started opening it when he heard Rukia spoke.

"Way of Destruction No. 4. Pale lightning."

A bolt of lightning fired from Rukia's finger and hit the wall just an inch where the espada stood. Grimmjow did not flinch but turned around to Rukia dangerously.

"Where did you get the picture?" Rukia asked coldly, very different from the pleading voice she just recently used. She eyed Grimmjow with a measuring stare.

"Patience, shinigami. I told you I would come back tomorrow." Grimmjow said evenly. His eyes flicked to the charred stone wall. A puff of smoke still emanated from it, and the color went black like charcoal.

"I want my answers now."

Grimmjow didn't know the shinigami could be this stubborn. Taking a deep breath, he disappeared and in an instant was already behind her. Rukia's body froze. The torch that was lighted died with the swift wind Grimmjow made when he used sonido.

They were standing at the center of the room, the only light was from the moon that casts them a silhouette and made the mood even more eerie. Half of their body was covered with shadow of darkness.

"Why so desperate?" Grimmjow asked. "You knew everything, why are you denying it?" Grimmjow asked slowly in Rukia's ears. A shiver ran down Rukia's body.

"I lost…my memories." Rukia admitted. "I have to know everything." Her voice went hard again.

Grimmjow did not speak and circled, standing just in front of Rukia. When Rukia met his eyes, they were different. He lifted his hand and trailed his fingers over her cheeks to jaw. And held there. Rukia's eyes widened with shock.

She saw him come, but it seemed her body had gone totally frozen she did not evade him. When Grimmjow's lips pressed firmly on hers, her eyes closed involuntarily. The kiss was soft, but not so gentle. And just shook Rukia down to her bone.

_Kiss me back, shinigami._

That voice again. Rukia opened her eyes and it was clouded. Who is he? Why does she have this feeling that she met him already?

Grimmjow stiffled the urge to crush her just like the last time he had kissed her. He felt her shake and he lifted his head. He saw her eyes went blank with confusion and he just laid his forehead in her. His breathing came simultaneously with hers.

There were no sounds heard, only the soft rustle of the wind outside the walls of the room.

"You still..." Grimmjow looked at her directly. "… can't remember, Rukia?" he asked softly, and addressed her with her name for the first time again since she was detained.

.

.

.

* * *

hehehe...thanks for reading. till then. =)


End file.
